Laying Low
by restlessheart94
Summary: Nachdem Jet auf seiner Reise nach Ba Sing Se herausgefunden hat, dass "Li" ein Feuerbändiger ist, zwingt er Zuko auf einen unmoralischen Handel mit ihm einzugehen. (Warnung: Slash, Non-Con, -slightAU-)
1. Chapter 1

Part I: Schmerzensgrenzen 

Die Decken raschelten als Jet sich von dem schlaffen Körper unter ihm herabrollte und sich daneben legte. Der schwere Atem der beiden jungen Männer war deutlich zu hören. Von der Straße könnte man wütendes Schimpfen aus einer naheliegenden Taverne hören und der Regen prasselte auf die Holzdächer des Unteren Ringes.

„Gott…" brachte Jet heraus und ließ eine Hand über Zukos Arm wandern. „Das…das war gut. Du…du solltest mir dankbar sein."

Zuko antwortete nicht sondern sah aus dem Fenster in die Nacht hinaus, wo sich der wolkenverhangene Himmel achtlos spannte.

Er fühlte sich so leer.

„Wirklich." Versicherte ihm Jets aufdringliche Stimme, als hätte er nicht gemerkt, dass der entehrte Prinz ihm nicht zuhörte. Als hätte er die Sehnsucht bemerkt, mit der die goldenen Augen zu den weiten des Himmels hinaufsahen und wollte diese nun zur Verzweifelung nähren.

Das brauchte er nicht. Zuko war verzweifelt.

Inzwischen verlangte Jet ihn jeden Abend in seinem billigen Unterschlupf. Und Zuko folgte diesem Ruf. Der Tausch war einfach. Jets Schweigen über ihre wahre Identität gegen Zukos Körper. Die Sicherheit seines Onkels und ihm selbst gegen einen zufriedenen Jet.

Es sollte ihm nicht so wehtun.

Er sollte sich daran gewöhnen.

Er sollte nicht jeden Abend neue Tränen ersticken müssen.

Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren- Wenn er sich verkaufte, dann war es kein Absturz mehr.

Es war nur Teil des Urteils, dass für seine Schwäche über ihn gefällt worden war. Er hatte jeden Schmerz verdient, die die Welt auf ihn schleuderte, musste jede Demütigung erdulden. Das war seine Strafe.

Aber…es tat weh. Und es wurde zu viel.

Es tat so weh, das seine Augen brannten. So tief war er noch nie gesunken. Er verkaufte seinen Körper um…

Ja…um was? Warum?

Für seine eigene Sicherheit? Damit er überleben würde, bis er seine Jagd nach dem Avatar fortsetzen könnte? Nein.

Es gab nur einen Grund und Zuko hatte nicht mehr die Kraft ihn zu leugnen.

Für seinen Onkel. Für Iroh, der in dieser Stadt so glücklich schien. Der seinen Sohn hier verloren hatte, und doch hierhin zurückkehrte und sein bestes gab. Der weitermachte, nach dem er Lu Ten verloren hatte und sich nun auch um Zuko kümmerte. Zuko verstand nicht, warum Iroh ihn nicht einfach verließ. Am Nordpol hatte er gesagt, dass Zuko wie ein Sohn für ihn war. Und Zuko hatte sich selten glücklicher und trauriger zugleich gefühlt.

Er hatte sein Glück kaum in Worte fassen zu können, dass sein Onkel ihn genug liebte, um so etwas nur zu denken.

Und gleichzeitig war er am Boden zerstört, denn er wusste nun, wie sehr er seinem Onkel mit seinem ständigen Versagen und seinen harschen Worten zusetzen musste.

Hätte sein Onkel Azula sein Herz geschenkt wie ihr Vater es tat, dann würde er niemals enttäuscht werden.

Aber Iroh liebte Zuko – nicht Azula. Und tief in seinem Innersten war er nie für etwas dankbarer gewesen…wenn es sich nur nicht so unverdient angefühlt hätte.

Und wenn er in die frohen Augen seines Onkels sah, und selbst nichts verspürte als Hoffnungslosigkeit, fühlte er sich mehr als eine Schande für die Feuernation als jemals zuvor. Er konnte sich nicht einmal für den Mann freuen, der immer an seiner Seite gewesen war und alles gegeben hatte, um ihn all die Jahre aufzumuntern. Nicht einmal diesen Gefallen konnte er ihm machen.

Also musste das hier genügen. Das war sein Opfer, dass er still und schweigend brachte. Weil er sonst nichts konnte.

Auch wenn er Schmerzen hatte.

Auch wenn er seine Jungfräulichkeit dem hasserfüllten Freiheitskämpfer geopfert hatte.

Auch wenn Jet brutal war und nicht davor zurückschreckte Zuko zu zeigen, was er von einem Feuerbändiger in dieser Stadt hielt.

Er wusste, dass er morgen weiter Blutergüsse an seinem ganzen Körper haben würde. Und er wusste, dass sich ein schmerzhafter Abdruck von Jets Zähnen an seinem Hals bildete.

Jets schwerer Atem beruhigte sich langsam und er konnte spüren, wie sich der nackte Körper des Erpressers an seinem rieb, als er sein Gewicht verlagerte.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen." Brummte er nachlässig. „Morgen. Zur gleichen Zeit."


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: Monster

Zuko spürte, wie die Welt sich um ihn drehte, dahin wirbelte, als würde er in ihr ertrinken. Wellen der Übelkeit kosteten ihn das Gleichgewicht, ließen ihn nach links und rechts taumeln. Er spürte kaum den dichten Regen, der auf seinen Körper prasselte und die Kleidung an seinem Leib kleben ließ. Alles was er spürte, war der stechende Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und all die groben Berührungen dieser Nacht. Er spürte noch den Biss in seinem Nacken.  
Jet verlor deutlich jegliche Achtung vor dem, was er Zuko antat.

„Ihr habt es verdient. Jeder einzelne von euch."

Er stolperte durch die schlammigen, unbefestigten Straßen, in denen seine Stiefel leicht einsanken.

„Ihr habt meine Familie getötet."

Er stolperte weiter, kämpfte sich voran, Schritt für Schritt, obwohl er nicht wusste, was ihn antrieb. Warum? Warum sollte er sich nicht einfach zu Boden fallen lassen, seine Stirn in den Schlammm legen und...warten, bis alles vorbei war.

„Jeder einzelne von euch – hat es verdient."

Es wäre einfacher. Es wäre schmerzloser. Aber hier war er und ging weiter. Und Jets Berührungen brannten immer noch auf seiner Haut.

Er konnte Jet auf seinen Lippen schmecken und spürte ihn auf seinem Körper.

„Jedes von euch Monstern!"

Die Übelkeit wurde stärker und er spürte, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Mit schweren, unsicheren Schritten taumelte er in die Dunkelheit einer Gasse und beugte sich vor, als er sich übergeben musste.

„Monster! Gefühlloses Monster!"

Die Stimme schrie beinahe in sein Ohr.

Sein kläglicher Mageninhalt ergoss sich irgendwo in die Finsternis und der beißende Geschmack von Erbrochenen legte sich über seine Kehle. In den letzten Tagen hatte er wenig essen können und dafür war er nun dankbar.

Doch als er sich taumelnd wieder aufrichtete, fühlte er sich ein wenig besser.

Jet schien ein Stück weit zurückgedrängt geworden zu sein, der Gedanke an ihn hatte seinen Körper verlassen, die Stimme schwieg. Ihm war kalt und warm zu gleich, und doch merkte er es kaum. Jets Stimme war aus seinen Ohren verschwunden.  
Der Gedanke war verschwunden, dass es die Stimme eines Kindes war.

Wenn ihn jemand beobachtete, dann wusste Zuko, was sie denken würden.  
Sie würden denken, er wäre ein weiterer Trinker, ein weiterer Jugendlicher, der sich bereits aufgegeben hatte.  
Und auch wenn er nüchtern war und auch wenn er weit höher geboren war als all die anderen Jugendlichen in Unteren Ring – hatten sie dann nicht doch Recht? War es denn noch trotz allem wahr? Wie hätte er in eine solche Lage geraten können, wenn er sich nicht aufgegeben hätte?

Er hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, was Jet ihm angetan hatte…aber er hatte nicht anders gekonnt…

Er brachte es nicht über sich, Ba Sing Se aufzugeben und weiterzuziehen – er hätte seinen Onkel niemals die Wahrheit sagen können – und noch weniger hätte er die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen ertragen können, wenn er ihn wieder verlassen hätte. Und auch Jet konnte er unmöglich loswerden.

Ein Teil von ihm – ein Teil, den er bisher immer geleugnet hatte, wollte Jet töten. Aber das konnte er nicht. Er konnte niemanden töten. Er wusste es, seit er Zhao hatte sterben sehen. Er konnte niemanden seinem Schicksal so überlassen - auch wenn er es verdienen mochte.

Er war schwach. Zu schwach, wie sein Vater genau wusste. Er war schwach und ein Narr.

Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Mit dem Agni Kai vor drei Jahren war er eine Sackgasse geraten und nun hatte er endlich ihr Ende erreicht.

Er hoffte, dass es ihr Ende war. Dass es nicht noch weiter gehen würde, noch schlimmer werden würde.

Was könnte noch schlimmer sein, als durch die Nacht zu laufen und die Berührungen von Jet immer noch auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Er fühlte sich unrein.

Und doch ging er weiter.

Und doch kämpfte er sich Schritt für Schritt durch die Nacht, bis er in der Ferne die Straße sah, in der sie nun wohnten.

„Monster!"

Vielleicht war er nur ein Narr.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: Ohne Hoffnung

Zuko eilte die morschen Holzstufen hinauf, die unter seinen Füßen knirschten, und hielt sich ein wenig an dem wackeligen Geländer fest, um eine neue Welle des Schwindels abzuwehren. Langsam ließ die Übelkeit nach, als er endlich den zweiten Stock erreichte, in dem sie nun wohnten.

Er war dankbar, dass ihn nun endlich die Sicherheit der kleinen Wohnung und seines warmen Bettes erwartete. Er fühlte sich beinahe behütet hier, obwohl er wusste, dass ihn die dünnen Wände aus notdürftig zusammengenagelten Brettern nicht beschützen konnten.

Erschöpft schob er die Tür auf und trat ein.

Er musste blinzeln, als ihm trotz der späten Stunde noch warmes Licht entgegen drang. Erstaunt wandte er sich zu den Kerzen auf dem Tisch um.

Zu seinem Unmut stellte er fest, dass Iroh noch wach war und nun im Schneidersitz an dem flachen Tisch saß, mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand. Zwischen den Kerzen stand ein Teekessel von dem Dampf aufstieg.

Auf dem Tisch stand noch eine zweite, leere Tasse– ein wortloses Zeichen, dass der ehemalige General ihn erwartet hatte.

Und Zuko wandte seinen Blick ab. Wieviel konnte der weise Mann ihm ansehen? Konnte er ahnen, was geschehen war? Was er getan hatte?

„Zuko – du bist schon zuhause."

Irohs Ton war jovial wie immer und Zuko war beinahe nach Weinen zu Mute. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er hielt seine Augen nur auf die Blumenvase in der Ecke gerichtet.

„Guten Abend, Onkel." Begrüßte er ihn und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die meisten Menschen scheiterten an Zukos abweisenden Art, doch sein Onkel war stets in der Lage gewesen hinter die Maske zu sehen.

Irohs Blick wanderte an Zuko herab und blieb an seinen schlammigen Stiefeln hängen.

„Du machst den Boden dreckig." Stellte er fest, doch statt verärgert zu wirken, wirkte er nur neugierig. Beinahe, als wäre es eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Der Boden ist schon dreckig." Erklärte Zuko und warf seine Jacke nachlässig auf den – eigentlich sauberen – Boden. Aber ob dreckig oder sauber war nicht der Punkt. „Er war schon dreckig, als wir hier eingezogen sind – das ganze Haus ist dreckig. Diese ganze verdammte Stadt ist ein einziger Haufen Dreck."

Iroh tat, als hätte er den scharfen Unterton nicht bemerkt.

„Darf ich fragen, wo du heute Nacht warst?" Fragte Iroh und schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln. Manchmal fragte sich Zuko, woher der Mann seine Geduld nahm. Wie konnte Iroh so gelassen sein? Er hatte besseres verdient als dieses Leben. Er hätte Feuerlord sein können, Prinz und General sein können, aber all das wurde ihm genommen. Wie konnte er diese Ungerechtigkeit einfach akzeptieren? Für Zuko war sein Leben unerträglich, doch Iroh schien jeder Veränderung, jedem weiteren Abstieg etwas abgewinnen zu können.

„Warum fragst du, wo ich war?" Fragte Zuko und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Denkst du, du musst auf mich aufpassen?"

„Nein. Ich bin nur froh, dass du früh genug zurück bist, um den Tee mit mir zu teilen." Erklärte Iroh und deutete einladend auf den Platz ihm gegenüber.

„Ich arbeite in einem verfluchten Teeladen – wie kommst du immer darauf, dass ich hier auch noch Tee sehen will?" Fragte Zuko gereizt, dann ließ er seine verschränkten Arme sinken. Er setzte sich seinem Onkel gegenüber an den flachen Tisch und atmete tief durch. Er war dankbar, als er saß und sein Kreislauf sich beruhigte. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde schwächer. Es ging ihm trotz allem besser, hier in der warmen Wohnung.

Das Stechen in seinem Unterleib nahm langsam ab, doch gerade wollte er nichts mehr, als ein wenig Ruhe…aber allein sein wollte er noch weniger. Nicht mit sich selbst.  
Er hatte Angst, welche Träume kommen mochten, wenn er schlief.

„Monster!"

Ihm entging nicht, dass der ältere Mann ihn genau musterte, als er den Teekessel anhob und begann die leere Tasse zu füllen.

„Onkel?" Fragte Zuko nachdenklich und griff den Becher ohne ein Wort des Dankes zu verlieren. „Ich möchte dir eine Frage stellen."

„Gerne."

Zuko nahm einen Schluck aus dem Becher und genoss die Wärme des Getränks, die ihn erfüllte. Nach einem Augenblick des Zögerns leerte er den Becher in einem Zug. Er spürte, wie der Tee seine Zunge leicht verbrühte, aber es störte ihn nicht. Plötzlich fühlte er sich beinahe wieder menschlich. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Onkel ihm immer Tee gekocht hatte. Es war ein Konstante in seinem unsteten Leben gewesen. Etwas, das ihn immer begleitet hatte.

„Wirst du mir die Frage auch verraten?" Fragte Iroh amüsiert nach einigen Sekunden der Stille.

Zuko nickte.

„Gefällt es dir hier wirklich? In Ba Sing Se?"

„Ich weiß, dass dieses Leben nicht dem entspricht, was du dir vorgestellt hast, Zuko." Gab er zu und sah in seinen Tee hinab. „Aber ich denke, du könntest dich daran gewöhnen. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Zuko stellte den Becher mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch und sah seinem Onkel direkt in die Augen.

„Du verweigerst mir die Antwort." Erklärte er und betonte jede Silbe. „Ich wollte wissen, ob es dir hier gefällt. Wir beide wissen, was ich von diesem…Ort denke. Aber ich möchte deine Meinung kennen."  
„Nun – es gefällt mir hier recht gut. Wir führen hier ein ehrliches, gutes Leben." Erklärte er und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, hier zu bleiben."

Zuko nickte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Iroh war ein alter Mann. Niemand konnte von ihm erwarten, dass er seinem Neffen weiter durch die ganze Welt folgte bis ans Ende seines Lebens. Und vielleicht würde Zuko sich auch mit einem solchen Leben abfinden, wenn er erst so alt wäre wie Iroh. Aber bis dahin konnte er nicht anders, als seiner Heimat nachzutrauern. Wie konnte er sein Leben in Ba Sing Se verbringen? Wie konnte er ein Leben führen, in dem ihm irgendwann nur noch die Erinnerungen an die wenigen, behüteten Jahre seiner Jugend blieben? Wie sollte er sich an ein Leben gewöhnen, in dem er niemals einem Menschen die Wahrheit würde erklären können, wer er wirklich war? Er würde niemals Zuko aufgeben können, um mit ganzem Herzen Li zu sein. Er würde niemals seine Eltern, seine Kindheit und sein Land vergessen können. Er würde niemals den Gedanken ertragen können, in der Erde eines Landes begraben zu sein, dass nicht das seine war.

Was Iroh sich erhoffte, führte Zuko an seine Grenzen.

Aber wenn Iroh bleiben wollte, dann würde Zuko sich für seine Sicherheit opfern. Das schuldete er ihm, nach all den Opfern, die Iroh schon bereitwillig für Zuko gemacht hatte. Er hatte ebenfalls sein Leben im Palast für Zuko aufgegeben. Und auch wenn Zuko kein Prinz mehr war, würde er Gleiches doch mit Gleichem zurückzahlen, wie die Ehre es verlangte. Auch wenn er sich dafür an Jet verkaufen musste. Plötzlich hatte er einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, der die Süße des Tees überlagerte.

Oder er fand einen Ausweg… er würde einen Ausweg finden müssen.

„Du wärst bereit – nie mehr nach hause zurückzukehren?" Fragte Zuko und richtete seinen Blick auf den Boden. Er war anmaßend. Es war seine Schuld, dass der Drache des Westens hier war, der größte General, den dieser Krieg jemals gesehen hatte – in einer ranzigen Wohnung mit quietschenden, morschen Bodendielen.

Iroh seufzte nachdenklich.

„Zuko…ich bin hier zuhause." Erklärte er ruhig. „Ich bin immer dort zuhause, wo du bei mir sein kannst, und wo ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht. Und ich werde solange bei dir bleiben, wie ich kann und bis du reif bist, dich um dich selbst zu sorgen."

Zuko spürte das alte Brennen wieder in den Augen und machte die schreckliche Luft im Unteren Ring verantwortlich. Er studierte seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen, und stellte fest, dass blutige Halbmonde entstanden waren, als er sein Fingernägel in seine Handinnenflächen gestoßen hatte.

„Onkel…du weißt – das du mir viel bedeutest?" Fragte er und fuhr mit den Daumen über einen der kleinen Halbmonde.

Er traute sich nicht, zu Iroh aufzusehen, denn er wusste nicht, was er dort sehen würde. Er war nie gut darin gewesen, seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Und noch schlechter darin, die anderer Menschen vorauszusagen.

„Das weiß ich, Zuko." Sagte Irohs Stimme ruhig, ohne das Zuko die Kraft aufbrachte seinen Kopf zu heben und in seine Augen zu blicken. „Ich habe dir nie vergessen, dass du damals dein Leben und den Avatar riskiert hast, um mich von den Erdbändigern zu befreien. Du hast mir damals das Leben gerettet – und du hast mir das Leben gerettet, nachdem Azula mich angegriffen hat."

Es war ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, der ihm noch nie zuvor gekommen war. Er hatte niemals den Gedanken zugelassen, dass er seinen Onkel hätte verlieren können. Das er alleine hier sein könnte -ganz allein auf der Welt…nun, vermutlich wäre er ohne seinen Onkel nicht einmal hier angekommen.

…und ohne ihn wüsste Jet nicht, wer ihr seid…

Es war eine hinterliste Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte und Zuko verdrängte sie sofort. Sie klang zu sehr nach seiner Schwester.

„Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre all das niemals passiert. Du wärst immer noch zuhause in der Feuernation und alles…alles wäre gut."

„Prinz Zuko, ich habe da meine Zweifel." Sagte Iroh ruhig. „Du musst aufhören zu denken, dass alles einfacher wäre, wenn wir an den Hof zurückkehren könnten. Ich denke…ich denke sogar, es würde einige Dinge schwieriger gestalten – für dich. Erst, wenn wir die Freiheit haben, unsere Augen zu öffnen, haben wir auch die Kraft, den Pfad zu erkennen, der vor uns liegt."

Zuko hätte ihm gerne eine wütende Antwort gegeben, aber das konnte er nicht. Er ließ die Belehrung über sich hinwegsickern. Sie war so angenehm altbekannt.

„Und…und darum bist du glücklich hier? Weil ich hier bin?"

Iroh lachte leise.

„Ich wollte auch schon immer in einem Teeladen arbeiten." Verkündete er stolz. „Aber ich weiß, dass es mich nicht glücklich machen könnte, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es dir gut geht."

Zuko zuckte mit den Achseln aber er fühlte sich immer schuldiger. Wie könnte er Jet entkommen und Iroh nicht enttäuschen?

„Geht es dir denn etwa nicht gut – Zuko?" Fragte Iroh und als Zuko wieder zu ihm aufsah, konnte er aufrichtige Besorgnis in den Augen seines Onkels sehen. Eine Besorgnis, die ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte. Eine Besorgnis, die sonst nie jemand für ihn gespürt hatte - außer diese beiden Menschen. Er hatte Ursa verloren. Und wenn Jet dem Dai Li verriet, wer sie waren, dann würde er auch Iroh verlieren. Aber das würde er nicht zulassen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Bat Zuko ihn. „Genieß einfach…den ganzen Tee. Wenigstens davon dürften wir hier genug haben."

In einer schnellen Bewegung stand Zuko auf und griff ich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer die Jacke vom Boden.

„Du wirst sehen – bald werden die Dinge besser." Versicherte ihm Iroh, als er die Tür hinter sich zuziehen wollte. „Auch für dich."

Zuko schob die Tür laut zu.

Er bemerkte den sorgenvollen Blick nicht, mit dem sein Onkel ihm nachsah.

Er wusste nur, dass einen guten Plan brauchte, um Jet loszuwerden.


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV: Wut und Abscheu

Zuko drehte die Tasse in seiner Hand; trocknete sie von allen Seiten…fuhr mit dem dreckigen Lappen durch jeden Winkel und schrubbte beinahe das mit billiger Farbe auf die neuen Tassen gemalte Blumenmuster vom Porzellan. Er trocknete die gleiche Tasse schon seit einer halben Stunde. Oder länger? Er gab sich einen Ruck und stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch zurück.

Er hätte die Tasse aus Wut am liebsten zerschlagen.

Paos Teeladen hatte bereits geschlossen. Die Kunden waren in ihre Häuser und Wohnungen zurückgekehrt – zu ihren Familien und Freunden – wo auch immer diese sein mochten. Seit Iroh begonnen hatte, hier zu arbeiten, kamen die Kunden von überall in der Stadt um den leckeren Tee zu probieren.

Und danach kehrten sie nach hause zurück.  
Aber Zuko nicht.

Er hatte kein zuhause in Ba Sing Se. Er hatte überhaupt kein zuhause mehr.  
In seinem wahren zuhause wollte man ihn verhaften.

Und selbst wenn – heute Abend würde er sich nicht auf den Weg in die staubige Wohnung machen, in der ihn wenigstens noch die beruhigenden Worte seines Onkels erwarteten – sondern in die kleine Abstiege am Ende der Stadt, in der Jet nun lebte.

In seiner Erinnerung spürte er Jets Hände, die seine Brust hinabwanderten, immer tiefer, und kalte Schauer lief über seinen ganzen Körper.

Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten…

Er hasste die Erwartung. Er fühlte sich hilflos – ein Gefühl, dass er verabscheute. Er fühlte sich wie der kleine Junge der sich der Wut seines Vaters stellen musste.  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Es war immer das gleiche.

Jet hasste ihn für das, was er war. Ein Feuerbändiger.  
Sein Vater hasste ihn für all die Dinge, die er nicht war.

Eine ernüchternde Bilanz.

Die kleine Tasse stand ungerührt vor ihm – die kleine Wanne mit dem dreckigen Geschirr stand immer noch daneben. Pao, der ältliche Ladenbesitzer würde ihm eine Standpauke halten, wenn das Geschirr morgen nicht sauber war, aber weiter würde es keine Konsequenzen für ihn geben. Dafür hatte der alte Mann zu große Sorge, dass Iroh sich von einem der vielen Konkurrenten in der Stadt würde abwerben lassen.

Es ging Pao nicht um ihn. Genau wie es Jet nicht um ihn ging – es war ihm egal, wer Zuko war. Das er ein Feuerbändiger war, war Jet genug, um die Verbitterung über den Tod seiner Eltern an Zuko auszulassen.

Jet…Er spürte, wie die Übelkeit zurückkehrte und er schluckte schwer um sich zu beruhigen.

Er konnte das Warten nicht ertragen! Er würde das ganze hinter sich bringen.

Wütend zog er seine Schürze über den Kopf und warf sie achtlos zu Boden. Er ließ das Geschirr stehen und verließ aufgebracht die kleine Küche. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er aus der Tür – und lief dabei beinahe seinem Onkel in die Arme, der ihm entgegenkam.

Zuko wusste sofort, dass es schwierig würde, ihm zu entkommen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Iroh ihn über den Tag genau beobachtet hatte. Er hatte oft gesehen, wie Irohs Augen ihm folgten, wenn er glaubte, Zuko würde es nicht bemerken.

„Ich gehe." Kündigte Zuko missmutig an. „Ich kann es hier nicht mehr ertragen."

Er wollte sich an seinen Onkel vorbeidrängen, doch der blieb in seinem Weg stehen, seine Augen berechnend wie selten.

„So früh?" Fragte er und sah an Zuko vorbei Richtung Küche. „Du hast das Geschirr schon abgewaschen?"

„Nein. Aber ich habe es dir gesagt – ich kann es hier nicht mehr ertragen." Gab er zurück und er spürte, dass in seinem Ton mehr Schärfe mitklang, als er sich erhofft hatte. Iroh hatte seinen Zorn nicht verdient – Jet hatte diesen Zorn verdient – aber dennoch konnte er sich nicht kontrollieren. Seine Wut suchte sich ihr Ziel – wie immer.

Aber es war nicht Irohs Schuld, dass er Jet noch nicht losgeworden war.

Oder das er die gestrige Nacht wach gelegen hatte, ohne einen Ausweg zu finden, der für niemanden Schwierigkeiten bedeuten würde.

Vielleicht, weil der größte Teil seines Verstandes ihn angefleht hatte, Jet einfach eine Lektion zu erteilen, die er niemals vergessen würde. Und danach selbst alles von sich abwaschen.

Aber so einfach war es nicht.

Und gerade jetzt musste er erst seinen Onkel loswerden.

„Ich habe alle Tische fertig geputzt – wenn du Hilfe willst – zusammen dürften wir schnell fertig sein." Schlug Iroh bereitwillig vor.

„Du kannst machen, was du willst. Ich gehe." Brummte Zuko und verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust.

„Wir könnten auch zusammen nach hause gehen. Unterwegs könntest du mir erzählen, was dich so bedrückt."

„Ich gehe aber nicht nach…hause!" Er spuckte das letzte Wort mit so deutlicher Abscheu aus, dass Iroh leise seufzte.

„Wie du meinst."

Er trat zur Seite und Zuko eilte in schnellen Schritten an seinem Onkel vorbei, der ihm misstrauisch nachsah. Ohne den Ladenbesitzer, der noch vor der Theke fegte, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, stürmte Zuko durch den leeren Teeladen zur Tür und hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft.

Er warf die Tür laut hinter sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jet. Der Boden war immer noch feucht vom gestrigen Regen, doch er schenkte dem keine Beachtung.

Hass,

Angst,

Wut,

Abscheu –

Unzählige Gefühle kollidierten in seinem Inneren und überlasteten ihn bis zu einer bleiernen, tauben Leere.

Das Warten war nicht das Schlimmste.

Das Warten war nur der Anfang.


	5. Chapter 5

Part V: Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen

Jet stand vor dem Fenster, die Hände auf den Rahmen gestützt und sah in die Nacht hinaus.

Er spürte die schale Bitternis in seinem Mund. Verachtung für diese verrottete Welt.  
Fauliger Geruch hing über dem Südteil der Stadt, in denen die Häuser mit den heruntergekommenen, engen Wohnungen der Flüchtlinge waren, die noch keine eigene Bleibe gefunden hatten. Schwere Wolken hingen am Himmel und nur hier und da konnte Jet den Mond erahnen. Die Dächer reihten sich aneinander, sie schienen kein Ende zu nehmen und hier und da stieg Rauch von Kaminen oder offenen Feuern auf, der den Himmel verdunkelte.

Es schien, als wäre die ganze Stadt in seinen Hass getränkt.

Er sehnte sich nach den Zeiten zurück, als sie noch ihr Lager im Wald hatten – die Freiheit war damals scheinbar unendlich gewesen. Dagegen war diese Stadt ein Käfig. Jet war zu einem Tier im Käfig geworden. Eingesperrt mit seinen schlimmsten Feinden.

Mit Feuerbändigern. Mit diesen Monstern in Menschengestalt, die ihm seine Eltern geraubt hatten. Die die Erde überschwemmten und Kinder zu Waisen und Frauen zu Witwen machten. Sie zerstören Städte, sie brandschatzten, plünderten, vergewaltigten und mordeten.

Jet war stets bereit gewesen das gleiche zu tun, wenn er endlich einen von ihnen in die Finger bekommen hätte. Nur einer hätte gereicht, um sich für das zu rächen, was er selbst in diesem Krieg verloren hatte.

Der Gedanke sich an einem von ihnen für sein Leid zu rächen hatte ihn immer angetrieben.

Hatte in ihm gebrannt wie eine eigene kleine Flamme und er hatte kaum gemerkt, wie das Mitleid aus ihm ausgebrannt wurde. Er hatte kaum gemerkt, wie er selbst zu einem Monster wurde.

Dass er all das wurde, was er so verachtete.

Und auch wenn er dieses Monster in sich eine Weile gezähmt hatte, war es nun doch wieder frei und die Flamme in ihm brannte lichterloh. Er hatte vom Schicksal eine Möglichkeit bekommen. Er hatte seine Möglichkeit bekommen sich an einem dieser Tiere zu rächen.

Er genoss jede Sekunde, die er dem Monster die Zügel überlassen konnte. Jeden Augenblick in dem er in diesen goldenen Augen des Feuerbändigers Schmerz sah. Endlich hatte er die Macht zu tun, was diese Monster der Welt antaten. Endlich war er am Zug. Endlich hatte er Macht.

Er, der noch vor wenigen Jahren ein hilfloser Waisenjunge war – hatte Macht.

Der Mond brach aus der Wolkendecke vor dem Fenster hervor. Es war bereits spät.

Der Feuerbändiger musste bald hier sein.

Jets Mundwinkel zuckte. Es war eine Genugtuung. Die einzige Genugtuung, die ihm geblieben war. Die anderen mochten nicht sehen, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah – aber der Zorn war immer noch geblieben. Das Monster war immer noch geblieben.

Der Zorn über den Tod seiner Eltern. Er hatte gelernt, dass er damals einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er die Zivilisten hatte angreifen lassen. Aber das hier war anders. Dieser Feuerbändiger war kein Unschuldiger. Kein einfacher Zivilist. Jet hatte ihm auf dem Schiff gesehen. Er war ein Feuerbändiger mit der Geschicklichkeit eines ausgebildeten Kriegers.

Die beiden Feuerbändiger konnten nicht unschuldig sein – wenn sie unschuldig wären, dann wären sie nicht hier, in der Hauptstadt des Erdkönigreichs. Welchen anderen Grund könnte ein Feuerbändiger haben, in die sicherste Stadt der Welt einzudringen, als düstere Pläne?

Er spürte die Wut in sich brennen. Smellerbee und Longshot hatten ihn daran erinnert, dass er Beweise brauchte, bis er den Feuerbändiger dem Dai Li ausliefern konnte. Sie hatten ihn vermutlich vor schlimmeren Fehlern bewahr.

Er musste abwarten.

Aber solange konnte er mit dem Feuerbändiger tun, was er wollte. Er konnte all seinen Hass an ihm auslassen.

Li gehörte ihm.

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es an der Zimmertür und ein grimmiges Lächeln spielte um Jets Lippen, als er sich vom nächtlichen Fenster abwandte und in schnellen Schritten zur Tür lief.

Er war bereit.

Jet riss die Tür zum Flur auf und sah in diese grässlichen, goldenen Augen, die stets so unmenschlich zu leuchten schienen.

Das Gesicht des Feuerbändigers war gezeichnet von seinem Wut und seiner Abscheu.

Er hasste es, in dieses Gesicht zu sehen. Wenn er in diese Augen sah, sah er beinahe einen Menschen. Er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass es ein Feuerbändiger war. Ein Mörder, ein Monster. Sie waren alles, nur keine Menschen.

Wenn er in diese wütenden Augen sah und dort die verborgene Angst fand, war er stets im Begriff es zu vergessen.

Jet wusste, dass er den Blick im gleichen Maß erwiderte.

„Du bist spät." Zischte er wütend und zog den Feuerbändiger ins Zimmer. „Du solltest langsam deine Grenzen kennen."

„Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen." Die Stimme klang so leer und hoffnungslos, dass einer der menschlichen Teile die Jet verblieben war ihm einen schuldigen Stich versetzte. Doch die dröhnende Stimme des Instinkts überschlug sich in seinen Ohren.

Feuerbändiger. Monster. Mörder.  
Sie haben deine Eltern umgebracht.

Dein Dorf niedergebrannt.

Und jetzt dringen sie in Ba Sing Se ein.

Jeder einzelne von ihnen hat es verdient.

Er hat es verdient.

Mit aller Kraft schob Jet Zuko gegen die Holzwand und hielt ihn am Kragen seiner Jacke fest. Er schauderte, als die goldenen Augen auf ihn gerichtet blieben.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu reden?" Fragte er wütend und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Ich denke nicht."


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI: Ein Pfund Fleisch

Jet spürte den verschwitzten, zitternden Körper unter sich. Ihre nackte Haut drückte gegeneinander. Sie beide atmete nur noch in erschöpften Stößen. Die Nachtluft fühlte sich kühl an auf der feuchten Haut.

Jet spürte, wie der Feuerbändiger sich unter ihm hervorzuwinden versuchte.

Sofort packte Jet sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.

„Du gehst nicht, bevor ich es dir nicht sage!" Zischte er düster und schloss seinen Griff um Lis Handgelenk – eng genug, dass er morgen sicher einen Bluterguss haben würde, der ihn daran erinnerte, Jet zu gehorchen. Im Mondlicht wirkten die goldenen Augen die zu jet auffunkelten unheimlich – beinahe dämonisch.

Das waren die Augen eines Feuerbändigers.

Die Augen eines Raubtieres.

Jet presste die schlaffe Gestalt unter sich tiefer in das schmale Bett.

„Was willst du noch?"

Jet überging die unwillige Frage und ließ sich von dem Körper des Feuerbändigers auf das zerknitterte Laken gleiten.

Es war erstaunlich, aber das hasserfüllte Monster in seinem Inneren schien nun befriedigt.

Plötzlich war er erfüllt von Zufriedenheit. Er war alleine mit seinem schlagenden Herzen und dem keuchenden Atem. Er fühlte sich wieder frei…wie ein Kind. Das Drängen seines Hasses war aus seiner Seele verschwunden.

Er begann zu lachen, ohne, dass er es steuern konnte. Er lachte schallend laut und unkontrolliert, bis seine Stimme von allen Wänden zu hallen schien. Der Körper neben ihm rutschte zur Seite des Bettes – vielleicht, um zu fliehen, vielleicht auch nur, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Jet zu bringen, aber Jet hielt den Feuerbändiger immer noch an seinem Handgelenk fest.

Jet konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen.

Sein Lachen brodelte in seiner Brust auf und er schüttelte bald seinen ganzen Körper. Es war ein befreiendes Lachen, dass sich seinen Weg bahnte und ausbrach. Er lachte schrill und laut und gleichzeitig liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

Er spürte, wie der Feuerbändiger sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren begann. Jet stützte sich im Liegen ein wenig auf und ließ los –

Und schlug den Feuerbändiger quer übers Gesicht, so stark, dass seine eigene Hand brannte. Sofort hörte Li auf sich zu regen, doch aus den goldenen Augen blickte nackter Hass zu ihm.

Jets Lachen erstarb.

„Weißt du – warum ich das mache?" Fragte Jet und die goldenen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen, bedrohlichen Schlitzen.

„W-Weil du mich hasst?" Die Stimme des Feuerbändigers klang atemlos und schmerzerfüllt.

Jet spürte, wie das Lachen wieder in ihm aufzusteigen drohte, aber diesmal schluckte er es herunter und kontrollierte sich.

„Nein. Nein. Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass ich es aus Hass tue. Aber du bist nicht der Grund meines Hasses. Ich kenne dich nicht einmal. Ich hasse die Feuerbändiger. Ich hasse nicht dich – ich hasse euch alle. Ich hasse dich, weil du Feuerbändiger bist. Ein Teil von mir will dich nur töten. Ein Teil von mir würde am liebsten ein Messer in deine Brust rammen und dann in deinen Onkel – und irgendwann in jeden einzelnen von euch. Aber das kann ich nicht. Zum einen – habe ich mich geändert. Ich töte nicht mehr. Ich bin jetzt ein guter Mensch. Zum anderen – verdient ihr schlimmeres als den Tod! Ihr verdient das, was man uns angetan hat – was ihr uns angetan habt! Wie könnte ich ein guter Mensch sein, wenn ich es euch nicht zurückzahlen würde? D-Die anderen ver…verstehen das nicht. Aber es ist wahr! Nur so – Nur so kann ich ein guter Mensch sein. Und…Und nur so kann ich mich auch wieder gut fühlen – nur so kann ich mit mir ins Reine kommen."

Der Feuerbändiger antwortete ihm nicht…aber Jet konnte sehen, wie er auf seine Unterlippe biss und Jets Blick auswich. Die goldenen Augen waren von ihm abgewandt und Jet war dankbar dafür. Jet war nicht entgangen, dass all das beinahe nach einer Rechtfertigung klang – er brauchte sich nicht zu rechtfertigen.

Der Junge neben ihm war ein Feuerbändiger. Er hatte all das verdient – und schlimmeres.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen." Befahl Jet und atmete das Gefühl der Freiheit tief ein und aus. Da war sie wieder, die Autorität, die er für einen Augenblick verloren geglaubt hatte. „Hau ab."

Der Feuerbändiger floh eilig vom Bett in einer schnellen Bewegung und begann seine Kleidung vom Boden aufzulesen. Die goldenen Augen sahen immer wieder zu Jet auf, als wollte er sich versichern, dass der ehemalige Freiheitskämpfer nicht auf einen Augenblick schwacher Aufmerksamkeit wartete, um ihn anzugreifen…

…Es war eine verlockende Idee…

Jet konnte deutlich sehen, wie jedes seiner Glieder zitterte und das Mondlicht auf der bleichen, schweißnassen Haut glänzte, als er jedes seiner Kleidungsstücke vom Boden aufsammelte und sich in Windeseile anzog.

Er wollte zur Tür eilen, als Jet ihn zurückrief.

„Du – gehörst mir!" Jets Stimme klang leer und blechern bei diesen Worten…als wäre er zu schwach für sie – aber als die goldenen Augen des Feuerbändigers sich ihm wieder zuwandten, war er sich sicher, dass er Angst darin gesehen hatte. „Vergiss das nie."

Doch dann ergriff der junge Mann die Flucht. Er floh durch die Tür und Jet konnte seine Schritte noch einige Augenblicke auf den Holzdielen hören. Dann verklangen sie gänzlich. Und Jet konnte spüren, wie er langsam müde wurde.

Zuko versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Unterleib und die fremde Wärme aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, als er die Gasse hinab lief. Seine eiligen Schritte ließen Wasser aus Pfützen aufspritzen und klatschten Laut mit jedem Schritt.

Der Geruch von Jet hing ihm immer noch in der Nase - vermischte sich mit dem Geruch nach Urin und Menschenmengen, der so typisch war für Ba Sing Se - und er hielt die Luft an, doch es half nichts.

Er konnte immer noch die fremde Wärme zwischen seinen Schenkel spüren und ihm wurde übel von dem Gedanken an Jet…

Zuko versuchte schneller zu laufen, so schnell wie möglich, auch wenn der Schlamm von den feuchten Straßen an seinen Stiefeln und seiner Hose empor spritzte und er immer wieder auf die Steine und Scherben auf den Straßen trat, die in die dünnen Sohlen seiner Schuhe schnitten.

Er lief weiter – und war schon am Ende der dünnen Gasse, in der Jet lebte, als er dort eine Gestalt bemerkte – die er sofort erkannte.

Sie stand dort, unscheinbar und ein wenig gedrungen an einer Häuserecke. So fest und sicher, dass er keine Zweifel hatte, dass sie dort bereits die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte.

Die goldenen Augen blitzten Zuko im Mondlicht entgegen und seine Schritte verlangsamten sich.

Er war ihm gefolgt…

„Onkel…"


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII: Anfang vom Ende

Als Zuko seinen Onkel an Straßenecke entdeckte, spürte, wie die Selbstkontrolle zu der er sich zwang aus der Bahn geworfen wurde.

Er konnte spüren, wie er entgleiste.

All seine Gedanken…seine Panik, seine Verzweifelung, die unheimliche Abscheu von dem Gefühl von Jet auf seinem Körper…der pulsierende Sturm selbstzerstörerischer Energie, der sich aus seinem Herzen den Weg in seinen Verstand gebahnt hatte…

Er verlor seinen Griff…rutschte ab…

Er schlidderte und dann kam alles zum abrupten Halt.

Er hatte erst einmal in seinem Leben gespürt, dass er auf diese Art aus der Bahn geschleudert wurde.

Steh auf und kämpfe, Prinz Zuko…

An dem schicksalhaften Tag in der Arena – als sein Vater vor ihm gestanden hatte.

Und hier war er wieder – und wieder sah er in ein vertrautes Gesicht. Und wieder war er hilflos…wieder war er schwach. Er war dankbar, dass er in Irohs Gesicht keinen Hinweis fand, dass der ältere Mann wusste, was eben geschehen war.

„…Onkel…" brachte er hervor und versuchte sich seine Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er nickte ihm zu. „W-Was tust du hier?"

Iroh schenkte ihm ein weites Lächeln, als wäre es eine unerwartete, aber freudige Überraschung, seinen Neffen hier in dem dreckigsten Teil des unteren Ringes zu sehen.

„Der gute Pao hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass du in die falsche Richtung gegangen bist. Er denkt, du drückst dich vor der Arbeit um deine Freundin zu treffen. Und da habe ich gehofft, ich könnte einen Blick auf die Dame erhaschen, die deine Aufmerksamkeit so in ihren Bann gezogen haben muss."

Zuko wusste, dass Iroh log. Nicht, was Pao anbelangte – aber bei seinen eigenen Gründen Zuko zu folgen. Er war misstrauisch und hatte versucht herauszufinden, was Zuko vorhatte.

‚Du hast auch sein Leben zerstört…' flüsterte ihm eine innere Stimme zu. ‚Kannst du es ihm wirklich verübeln? Kannst du verübeln, dass er dir nicht traut?'

„Es gibt keine Freundin." Erklärte er ärgerlich und das Blut kochte in seinen Ohren. – Eine Freundin? Welche Frau würde ihn jemals ansehen – ohne sich angewidert von ihm abzuwenden? Er wusste, wie er aussah. Er wusste, dass er entstellt war. Keine Illusionen. „Ich brauchte frische Luft."

Iroh runzelte milde verwirrt die Stirn.

„Und dafür gehst du…in den Südteil?" Iroh schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Luft hier ist…alles andere als frisch."

„Dann hättest du mir nicht folgen sollen." Zischte Zuko ärgerlich.

Iroh seufzte.

„Verzeih mir. Würde es dich stören, wenn wir jetzt nach hause gehen? Morgen wird noch ein langer Tag – der Teeladen hat jeden Tag mehr Kunden."

Zuko brummte zustimmend – er konnte nicht die Energie aufbringen, die es ihn kostete Iroh darauf hinzuweisen, dass dieser Ort nicht „zuhause" war – und das ihm der Teeladen vollkommen egal war.

Aber die Sicherheit der Wohnung klang gerade verlockend.  
Er sehnte sich nach dem Augenblick, in dem er endlich alleine in seinem Bett liegen konnte…und gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich davor. Sehnte sich nach der Freiheit, seine Gefühle nicht weiter verbergen zu müssen. Und fürchtete die Alpträume, die ihm seine eigene Schande noch einmal ins Gesicht spucken würden.

Er wollte keine Stimmen mehr hören.

„Monster!"

Er wollte nach hause rennen – aber er konnte nicht. Nicht, ohne Irohs Misstrauen noch weiter auf sich zu ziehen.

Also gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her durch die nächtliche Stadt.

Schweigen. Etwas, was er bei seinem Onkel selten genug erlebte. Er erlaubte sich selbst einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel in die Richtung des älteren Mannes und war bestürzt zu sehen, dass er nichts von der üblichen Fröhlichkeit dort erkennen konnte.

Sein Onkel wirkte konzentriert und nachdenklich. Er schien mehrmals zum Sprechen anzusetzen – öffnete den Mund, die Worte scheinbar auf dem Lippen – und dann schloss er ihn wieder.

Der Mann, der immer zu wissen schien, was zu sagen war, war sich seiner Worte nicht mehr sicher.

Wieviel wusste er? Was konnte er ahnen? Hatte er Jet hier in der Nähe gesehen? Was war es, dass Iroh solche Sorgen bereitete? Wonach wollte er Zuko fragen.

‚Vielleicht hat er wirklich gehofft, dass du ein Mädchen triffst…' Überlegte Zuko, aber verwarf den Gedanken wieder. ‚Nein, nein. Das ist es nicht. Das kann es nicht sein.'

Zuko zwang sich einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen und zum ersten Mal war er es, der ein Gespräch anfangen wollte… aber…er fand nichts. Es war unfassbar schwierig, Worte aus dem Nichts zu zaubern…

Es war unmöglich, wenn alles, was er in sich fand, Leere war.

Er war entgleist – er stand still.

Er spürte das Stechen in seinem Unterleib und das schale Gefühl der Übelkeit in seinem Magen, den kalten Schweiß auf seinem Körper und Jets warme Finger, die ihn berührten. Aber mehr war da nicht. Keine Gedanken, ein Widerstand mehr. Er war schwach. Er folgte Iroh wie eine Marionette, die an unsichtbaren Schnüren lief, zu ihrer Straße, ins Haus hinein, die Treppe hinauf in ihre dunkle Wohnung.

Und während sein Onkel die Feuersteine aus der Küche holte und die Kerzen anzündete, stand Zuko kraftlos an die geschlossene Tür gelehnt und hatte nicht die Kraft in sich, sich zu regen.

Die Übelkeit flammte wieder in ihm auf, aber er zwang sich in Kontrolle.

Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Nur fühlte er sich dabei so schrecklich allein…

„Ich wünschte mir, du würdest mit mir reden." Sagte Iroh leise, nachdem er die letzte Kerze auf dem Tisch angezündet hatte und ein warmer Lichtschein das Zimmer einhüllte. Zuko näherte sich dem Tisch und ein wenig um die Wärme in sich aufzusaugen. Seine innere Flamme sehnte sich nach Feuer, seine Seele streckte sich nach dem kleinen, warmen Herzschlag aus…

„Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden?" Fragte er und hoffte, dass Iroh beginnen würde, etwas zu erzählen. Dass er ihm irgendetwas Belangloses über den Teeladen berichten würde oder ein Gerücht, dass er aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst bereit, mir zu erzählen, wo du heute Abend warst."

Die Wut brach aufs Neue aus Zuko hervor und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Die Flammen auf den kleinen Kerzen sprangen höher auf ihren Dochten.

„Warum interessiert dich das?" Brachte er wütend zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. „Was geht es dich an, wo ich abends hingehe? Ich kann machen was ich will!"

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich." Erklärte Iroh in seiner warmen, beruhigenden Stimme, die Zuko mit allem Guten in seinem Leben in Verbindung brachte. „Ich möchte dir helfen."

„Ich will keine Hilfe!" Das war ein Fehler. Er hatte praktisch eingeräumt, dass er Hilfe brauchte. „Da ist nichts, wobei mir irgendjemand helfen müsste. Ist das so schwer zu begreifen? Ich komme zurecht. Das einzige Problem das ich habe ist diese Stadt – diese grässliche Stadt mit ihrer ekligen Luft und ihren Mauern. Ich fühle mich wie im Gefängnis."

Der letzte Teil entsprach der Wahrheit.

„Wenn ihr meint." Zuko konnte deutlich die verborgene Enttäuschung in der Stimme seines Onkels hören und nichts schmerzte ihn mehr. Diese Enttäuschung versetzte ihm einen Todesstoß. Plötzlich wollte er jemanden zum Reden haben – auch wenn ihn das schwach machte. Jemanden, der für ihn da war…

Er spürte, wie er wieder schwach wurde. Er glaubte zu hören, wie Azula ihn verhöhnte.

‚Was ist aus dir geworden, Zu-Zu? Wie kann man so tief sinken?'

Iroh seufzte, als hätte er eingesehen, dass dieses Gespräch zu nichts führen würde, aber Zuko wusste, dass ihre Unterhaltung noch lange nicht beendet war. Sein Onkel wartete nur auf eine Gelegenheit, ihm die Wahrheit zu entlocken.

„Wenn du nicht darüber sprechen möchtest, dann werde ich jetzt zu Bett gehen."

‚Er wird dir weiter nachspionieren.' Flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in Zukos Gedanken. ‚Er wird es herausfinden. Es macht keinen Sinn, es geheim zu halten.'

Zuko spürte, wie er nach Ausreden suchte.

Nach Ausreden, seinem Onkel die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Und gleichzeitig nach Ausreden, es nicht zu tun.

Aber letzten Endes – war es nur sein Stolz, der für ihn entschied.

Iroh würde ihm weiter folgen. Ihm nachspionieren, bis er die Wahrheit herausfand.

Was wäre schlimmer, als Iroh diese schlimmste aller Schanden, die er über sich und die Familie gebracht hatte, zu verraten?  
Wenn er den alten Mann zwang, die Wahrheit selber herauszufinden.

Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

„Onkel?" Fragte er leise – so leise, dass er fast schon wieder hoffte, Iroh hätte ihn nicht gehört. Aber Iroh, der bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem kleinen Schlafzimmer war, hielt sofort inne und wandte sich wieder um.

„Ja, Zuko?"

„Ich möchte es euch erzählen."

Was hatte er noch zu verlieren?

Er war bereits entgleist.


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII: Gleiches mit Gleichem

Zuko ballte seine Hand zur Faust und presste sie auf den Tisch, um das Zittern zu verbergen. Er drückte so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß unter seiner Haut hervortraten.

Iroh stellte einen dampfenden Becher Tee vor ihn auf den Tisch, aber allein der Gedanke, ihn zu trinken, war Zuko zuwider. Er würde nichts in seinem Magen behalten können; das wusste er.

„Wovon möchtest du mir erzählen?" Zuko sah nicht auf, als sich Iroh ihm gegenübersetzte.

Seine Kiefer pressten sich wie aus eigener Kraft zusammen und sein Mund war plötzlich so trocken, dass es schien, als wäre seine Zunge ein Klumpen Watte, der an seinem Gaumen klebte.

Er brachte kein Wort heraus.

Er versuchte zu schlucken – aber allein das kostete schon all seine Kraft. Er wollte etwas trinken – schloss eine Hand um die Tasse…aber konnte sich nicht zwingen, einen Schluck zu nehmen.

Es schien, als hätte sich sein Körper gegen ihn verschworen.

Die Kerzen im Zimmer flackerten deutlich und er wusste, dass es seine Gefühle waren, die die kleinen Flammen aufwühlten.

„Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst."

Zuko schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf.

Er brauchte keine ‚Zeit'. Er war nicht schwach. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen – und der würde er folgen.

„Jet ist überzeugt, dass wir Feuerbändiger sind." Platzte es aus Zuko heraus und Iroh seufzte.

„Geht es immer noch darum?" Fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt nicht mit Sicherheit, dass er …"

„Doch, ich weiß, dass er es weiß!" Zuko spürte, wie die Wut in ihm aufkochte und die Tasse gab unter seinem Griff nach – das dünne Porzellan zerplatzte zwischen seinen Fingern wie wie Glas. Es gab ein kurzes Geräusch des Berstens und ein Zischen, als der Tee von der Hitze seiner inneren Flamme zu verdampfen begann. Er spürte, wie sich Scherben in sein Fleisch bohrten, doch er schloss sie fester, obwohl er spürte, wie Splitter in seine Haut gedrückt wurden. „Er hat mich in der Hand."

Iroh nahm vorsichtig seine Hand und versuchte den Griff seiner Finger zu lockern.

„Du schneidest dich."

„Hörst du mir zu?" Fragte er wütend und befreite seine Hand aus dem weichen Griff. Er spürte, wie Hitze in ihm aufstieg. Seine innere Flamme loderte nun höher und er wünschte sich, er könnte seiner Wut freien Lauf gewähren. Dampf ablassen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Er hat…er könnte uns verraten! Das hier ist der letzte Zufluchtsort, den wir auf der Welt haben – und wenn er uns verrät, dann werden wir hier hingerichtet."

- Und du verlierst den einzigen Ort, an dem du in den letzten drei Jahren jemals glücklich warst. – hätte Zuko beinahe hinzugefügt, aber das tat er nicht. Er war noch nicht bereit, zuzugeben, dass er sich Sorgen um einen anderen Menschen machte.

Iroh nickte ruhig, während Zuko ein paar Scherben von seiner Hand auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

„Was verlangt er von dir?"

Zuko schob die gesplitterten Scherben auf der Oberfläche des Holztisches zu einem kleinen Häufchen zusammen.

„Das…ich…" Sein Hals schnürte sich weiter zu und er schüttelte den Kopf. Das hier war der Teil, vor dem er sich gefürchtet hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll…"

„Versuch es einfach."

Zuko hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach würde, alles zu erklären. Er fühlte sich, als müsste er von einer Klippe springen.

Nein. Vor einer Klippe hätte er keine Angst. Sprechen war weit schlimmer.

Alles war einfacher, als dieses Geständnis.

Er wunderte sich, ob er sich ähnlich fühlen würde, falls er jemals wieder seinem Vater unter die Augen treten würde. Beschämt. Entehrt. Wertlos.

Er richtete seine Augen auf den keinen Haufen Porzellanscherben auf dem Tisch. Ohne aufzusehen, zwang er sich beinahe mit Gewalt die letzten Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen.

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen." Seine Stimme klang gepresst und hohl in seinen eigenen Ohren. Er wusste, dass es die falsche Art war, es auszudrücken - aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Gezwungen...genötigt...missbraucht - so etwas kam nicht über seine Lippen. Er hätte sich nur noch schwächer gefühlt. „Seit einer Weile schon."

Auf einmal herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen – und es dehnte sich…

Er weigerte sich aufzusehen.

„Zuko…" flüsterte Iroh vorsichtig und seine Stimme war so warm…so fürsorgend…dass Zuko plötzlich spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen brannte. „Zuko…was sagst du mir da?"

Er schaffte es nicht mehr, das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen. Er war zu schwach.

„Wonach klingt es denn?" Er versuchte wütend zu klingen – so wütend zu klingen, wie er sich fühlte…aber er wusste selbst, dass seine Stimme nur leer klang. „Es war seine Bedingung, damit er uns nicht verrät. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

Iroh griff wieder nach seiner Hand – seiner zitternden, schwachen Hand und nahm sie in seine. Zuko wusste, dass Iroh sich zurückhielt – versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Zuko war dankbar dafür.

„Wie lange geht das schon?"

Zuko antwortete mit einem unbestimmten Achselzucken. Er wollte nicht antworten.

„Warum hast du mir nicht früher etwas gesagt?"

Noch ein unbestimmtes Achselzucken. Er kannte die Antwort nicht.

„Du wirst nicht mehr hingehen." Erklärte Iroh entschieden und diesmal sah Zuko zu ihm auf. Er war überrascht, dass sich der Blick in seinen Augen nicht verändert hatte, als er Zuko betrachtete. Er hatte erwartet nach seinem Geständnis Verachtung dort zu sehen. Abscheu – vielleicht auch nur eine Spur von Ekel. Aber alles was er dort las…war Besorgnis.

Sein Onkel machte sich Sorgen um ihn – musste sich immer Sorgen machen. In einer gewissen Weise war das noch schlimmer.

„Wenn ich die Wahl hätte nicht zu gehen, dann würde ich ihn nicht treffen."

Wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er es niemals so weit kommen lassen.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du ihn noch einmal triffst." Erklärte Iroh entschieden.

Zuko schnaubte ärgerlich. „Dann hoffe ich, du hast einen guten Vorschlag, was wir gegen ihn unternehmen können."

‚Immerhin ist es seine Schuld, dass Jet uns ertappt hat.' Meldete sich die Stimme, die so gehässig nach Azula klang in seinem Verstand wieder und Zuko wünschte, sie würde schweigen. ‚Seine Schuld, dass er ihn mit dem Tee gesehen hat.'

Iroh löste seinen Griff um Zukos Hand vorsichtig und blickte in die Kerze, neben der immer noch die Feuersteine auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Ich habe tatsächlich eine…Idee." Sagte er leise. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er dir gefallen wird."

Zuko beugte sich vor.

„Wie sieht diese Idee aus?"

„Jet ist ein Schwertkämpfer, nicht wahr?" Fragte Iroh, obwohl sie beide die Antwort wussten.

„Möchtest du, dass ich ihn zu einem Duell herausfordere?" Fragte Zuko ungläubig.

„Nein - aber ich fürchte, dass mein Plan – eskalieren könnte."

Zuko konnte spüren, wie ein Teil von ihm wieder erwachte. Der Teil von ihm, der die Herausforderung suchte. Der Teil von ihm, der in einen Käfig gesperrt war, seit sie Ba Sing Se erreicht hatten.

„Du musst dich nicht fragen, ob mir eine solch Idee gefällt…"

Iroh nickte grimmig und Zuko wusste, dass der alte Mann zu allem entschlossen war, um Jet loszuwerden. Der ehemalige Prinz war seltsam gerührt, wie sehr sich der alte Mann um ihn sorgte. Um ihn. Nach all den Schwierigkeiten, die er ihm bereitet hatte. Der Gedanke war beinahe lächerlich.

„Ist er als Schwertkämpfer – gut?" Fragte Iroh und Zuko erinnerte sich an Jets Bewegungen auf dem Schiff und die Geschichten, die ihm die ehemaligen Freiheitskämpfer erzählt hatten.

„Besser als gut."

„Besser als du?"

„Auf keinen Fall."

„Großartig."

Er war dankbar, dass dieses Gespräch den Weg zurück in seine Komfortzone gefunden hatte. Er hatte Sorge gehabt, dass sein Onkel den praktischen Ausweg aus der Katastrophe hinter einem langwierigen Gespräch über Zukos Gefühle anstellen würde.

Ein Gespräch, das ohne Zweifel noch auf ihn wartete.

„Darf ich fragen, wie der Plan aussieht?"

„Als erstes sieht er so aus, dass du Jet nicht mehr triffst."


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX: Nur Kummer und Elend

Die Wolken hatten den Mond verhangen, aber Iroh ahnte trotzdem, dass die Nacht bereits die frühen Morgenstunden erreicht hatte. Die ersten Leute waren bereits wieder auf den Straßen unterwegs.

Diese Stadt schien niemals zu schlafen.

Er hatte selbst nicht schlafen können – es geschah selten genug.

Iroh war kein Mensch, der mit dem Schicksal haderte.

Er mochte stets mehr als bereit sein, für das zu kämpfen, was gut und richtig war – aber er rief sich immer wieder ins Bewusstsein, dass es zwecklos war, gegen das anzukämpfen, was niemand ändern konnte. Lu Tens Tod hatte ihn das gelehrt.

Doch die Last, die das Schicksal seinem Neffen zumutete, erfüllte ihn nicht selten mit Bitterkeit. Manchmal schien es wirklich, als hätte sich jemand gegen Zuko verschworen. Im Gegensatz zu Zuko hatte er keine Zweifel, dass die Welt bald besseres für den jungen Prinzen bereithielt – aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er all dies aus den Augen eines Sechszehnjährigen erleben würde. Es musste wie eine ständige Prüfung wirken, in der er versagte – ein ständiger Abstieg. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er in Zukos Alter mit seiner Lage zurechtgekommen wäre. Jedes Mal, wenn er darüber nachdachte, konnte er nur daran denken, wie annehmbar ihm seine eigenen Sorgen in diesem Alter schienen, im Vergleich zu Zukos.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass Schicksal hätte einen anderen Weg gewählt um Zuko auf den richtigen Pfad zu führen.

Dieser Schlag hatte eine neue Art der Grausamkeit erreicht.

Er wusste, warum der Junge sich geopfert hatte. Er kannte ihn gut genug.

Wäre es Zuko nur um sich selbst gegangen, hätte er es riskiert, sich an Jet zu rächen. Vermutlich hätte er lieber seine Tarnung aufgegeben und sich verhaften und als Feind des Erdkönigreiches vor Gericht stellen lassen, als seinen eigenen Stolz aufzugeben.

Aber das hatte er nicht.

Aus seiner Sicht musste er das einzige aufgegeben haben, was er noch zu haben glaubte.

Den letzten Rest seines Stolzes. Seiner Würde. Aus seiner Sicht musste es wirklich so scheinen.

Zuko hatte es für ihn getan.

Und dieser Gedanke machte es nur noch schwerer zu ertragen, was dem Jungen zugemutet wurde.

Er konnte nicht anders, als sich verantwortlich zu fühlen. Er hatte nur wenige Gedanken an Jet, den ehemaligen Freiheitskämpfer von der Überfahrt verschwendet. Auch deswegen fühlte er sich schuldig. Und er war wütend. Er war selten wütend, aber er hatte schon lange geahnt, dass er sich niemals würde zurückhalten können, wenn jemand seinen Neffen verletzte. Er wollte ihn beschützen.

Der Gedanke, dass jemand Zuko Schaden zufügte, kostete ihn stets seine Ausgeglichenheit. Es half nicht, dass es meist Zuko selbst war, der sich Schaden zufügte.

Er hätte besser auf den Jungen Acht geben müssen. Es war mehr als ein Schicksalsschlag – es war sein eigenes Versäumnis. Er war unendlich dankbar, dass Zuko ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, bevor etwas noch Schlimmeres hatte geschehen können.

Er wusste, dass der Junge nur hatte verhindern wollen, dass Iroh die Wahrheit selbst herausfand– aber es war ein Fortschritt. Es schien, als hätte sein Neffe in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich eine Änderung durchgemacht. Er wusste, dass es dem Jungen schwer viel, sich einem anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen.

…Und jemand wie Jet könnte jeden Fortschritt wieder zerstören, indem er noch weitere Ungerechtigkeiten und Grausamkeiten in Zukos Richtung sandte.

Iroh war selten aufgebracht – so selten, dass es kaum einen Menschen gab, der ihn je so gesehen hatte. Aber der Gedanke, dass jemand den Jungen, den er zu beschützen sich geschworen hatte, auf diese Weise verletzte…  
Er würde Zeit brauchen, bis er wieder im Gleichgewicht war. Bis er sich wieder in Harmonie befand. Ungleichgewicht – das war es, was ihn den Schlaf kostete.

Es war nicht gesund.

Gleichgewicht war nichts, um das er kämpfen konnte. Er musste warten, bis die Wogen sich beruhigten.

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Er beriet sich kurz mit sich selbst, bevor er mühsam aus dem warmen Bett aufstand und sich für eine letzte, beruhigende Tasse Tee entschied.

Er versuchte keine Geräusche zu machen, als er über die losen Holzdielen schlich, um Zuko nicht zu wecken, doch als er die Schiebetür zum Wohnzimmer aufschob, erkannte er, dass das nicht nötig war.

Vor dem Fenster stand, mit dem Rücken dem Zimmer zugewandt – Zuko.

Sein Blick war starr auf die gegenüberliegende Fassade gerichtet, auch wenn Iroh überzeugt war, dass ganz etwas anderes vor sich sah.

„Guten Abend, Onkel." Begrüßte Zuko ihn leise, ohne sich zu ihm umzusehen oder auch nur irgendeine Regung in seiner militärisch geraden Haltung zu zeigen. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt?"

„Nein, nein. Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Tut mir Leid." Antwortete Zuko seltsam aufrichtig und seufzte, während sein Blick weiter in die Ferne gerichtet blieb. Zuko gab selten zu, dass ihm etwas leidtat.  
Heute ausgerechnet, obwohl es nicht seine Schuld war.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bevor Iroh es brach.

„Dich scheint der Schlaf heute auch zu meiden." Begann er und hoffte, dass er unverfänglich genug war.

Zuko sah sich tatsächlich zu ihm um und zuckte mit den Achseln. Beinahe hilflos.

„Dem scheint wohl so." Murmelte er und sah sich im Raum und, als hätte er Sorge, dass ihn etwas aus den Schatten anspringen würde, bevor sein Blick wieder auf seinem Onkel hängen blieb. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken.

„Zuko – wenn du darüber sprechen möchtest – ich bin jederzeit für dich da." Er erwartete eine schroffe Zurückweisung – wie immer, wenn er versuchte, Zuko zu überreden, offen mit ihm umzugehen.

Stattdessen war die einzige Antwort eine wegwerfende Geste, die wohl bedeuten sollte, dass es nicht wichtig war.

Vermutlich versuchte er sich auch einzureden, dass es das nicht war.

„Ich mache mir einen Tee zum einschlafen. Würde ich dich dafür begeistern können?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll, auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte.

Zuko schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf– doch als Iroh Richtung Küche ging, folgte er ihm nach.

Wollte er wirklich reden? Es schien unmöglich.

„Du sagtest, du hast vor etwas gegen Jet zu unternehmen." Stellte Zuko fest. „Das möchte ich nicht. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Es ist mein Problem. Ich muss mich darum kümmern."

Er klang ungewohnt nachdenklich und Iroh entschied sich, das ein wenig auszunutzen.

„Ich möchte dir nur helfen. Warum stört dich der Gedanke auf einmal?"

„Ich habe die Sache außer Kontrolle geraten lassen. Ich hätte Jet als Problem früher ausschalten müssen – aber das habe ich versäumt. Ich muss mich darum sorgen."

Als würde der Junge sich nicht schon um genügend Dinge sorgen. – Nur meist um die falschen.

Iroh nahm die Feuersteine, die er offen auf den Küchentisch gelegt hatte und machte ein kleines Feuer unter dem Teekessel, während er überlegte, wie er Zuko antworten sollte, dass er es verstand. Die gelbliche Flamme tanzte nach wenigen Augenblicken treu auf der kleinen Feuerstelle in der Küche und spendete warmes, gelbliches Licht.

„Es war mein Fehler, dass er uns bemerkt hat." Erklärte er schließlich ruhig und entschied sich für eine Erklärung, die Zuko zumindest akzeptieren würde. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und ich habe seine Konsequenzen zu spät bemerkt. Sieh es als Versuch, meine Ehre wiederherzustellen."

Zuko sah ihn direkt an – und erlaubte sich für einen Augenblick einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, den er sofort wieder verbarg.

„Es ist nicht deine Ehre, um die es hier geht."

„Für mich fühlt es sich anders an."

„Es kann etwas schiefgehen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich verhaften." Erklärte Zuko entschieden.

Iroh nahm zwei saubere Tassen vom Küchentisch, obwohl er wusste, dass Zuko keinen Tee haben wollte und goss das kochende Wasser hinein. Zuko protestierte nicht. Als Iroh zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte er, dass sein Neffe seinen Blick stur auf die Flamme unter dem Kessel gerichtet hatte. Vermutlich hatte er die zweite Tasse nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Du erinnerst dich an die Frau im Teeladen vor zwei Tagen?" Begann Zuko vorsichtig. „Deren Mann verhaftet wurde? Sie hat gesagt, als sie ihn wiedergefunden hat, ist er vollkommen verwirrt durch die Stadt gelaufen. Er hätte seine Kinder nicht mehr erkannt."

Iroh erinnerte sich an die Frau. Sie hatte mit ihrer Freundin gesprochen – sie war bleich gewesen und hysterisch. Ihre Finger hatten gezittert und ihre Stimme hatte sich überschlagen, trotz all ihrer Mühe zu flüstern, als sie mit ihrer Freundin über das Geschehene gesprochen hatte.

Iroh nickte.

„Ich habe heute Abend selbst an die junge Dame denken müssen. Sie glaubte, dass jemand Erinnerungen von ihrem Mann verändert hatte, nachdem er randaliert und von der Feuernation gesprochen hat."

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung dämpfte Iroh die Flamme ein wenig, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Er verschwand für eine Weile – und kehrte dann ohne Erinnerung an jeglichen Vorfall wieder zurück." Diesmal sah er Zuko direkt an, der sofort aufblickte.

In diesem Augenblick hatte Zuko den Plan verstanden. Und in seinen Augen schimmerte Zustimmung.

„Wenn du vorhast, was ich denke, was du vorhast…" Er brach kurz ab. „In Ordnung."

Er hatte ihn überzeugt.

Iroh legte die Feuersteine wieder offen sichtbar auf den Tisch.

Er fuhr weiter still fort den Tee zuzubereiten und spürte, dass Zukos Augen auf ihn gerichtet blieben. Iroh kannte seinen Neffen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er versuchte, Worte zu finden – und den Mut, sie auszusprechen.

„Onkel?" Fragte er plötzlich und Iroh hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich, Zuko."

Es herrschte einen Augenblick Schweigen, und als Zuko wieder zu Sprechen begann, war es deutlich, dass er versuchte beiläufig zu wirken – als wäre seine Frage banal.

„Nehmen wir an, du würdest mich nicht kennen. Du wärst mir nie begegnet, aber hättest von mir gehört. Alles über mich gehört. Was würdest du dann von mir denken?"

Iroh war überrascht. Er hatte nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet.  
Sie war überraschend aufrichtig und … sentimental.

Er wusste, dass es Zuko nicht darum ging, was irgendein Mensch von ihm denken würde. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, deren Meinung für den jungen Prinzen zählte – seit dem Tod seiner Mutter gab es, um genau zu sein – nur zwei.

Seinen Vater und seinen Onkel.

Es ging ihm darum, was Iroh von ihm denken würde.

Iroh entschied sich, ehrlich zu sein

„…Ich würde denken, dass du ein Mensch bist, der richtige und falsche Entscheidungen getroffen hat. Aber…stets im Glauben, dass er es für jemanden tut, der ihm wichtig ist. Ich würde denken, dass du manchmal kurzsichtig und auch ein wenig engstirnig bist, aber dafür loyal, ehrbar und ein guter Mensch. Außerdem würde ich denken, dass du entschlossen bist und immer weiterkämpfst – so widrig die Umstände auch sein mögen. Und das dir diese Entschlossenheit irgendwann das geben wird, was du suchst – wenn du nur erkennst, was es wirklich ist."

Zuko wich seinem Blick aus und betrachtete den Boden, niedergeschlagen.

„Ich meinte – was würdest jetzt von mir denken? Nachdem du…nachdem, was du heute Abend erfahren hast."

„Genau das, was ich eben gesagt habe." Erklärte er ruhig.  
Zuko senkte seinen Blick zu Boden – wie immer, wenn er sich beschämt fühlte – und legte den Kopf schief.

„Neffe, du darfst nicht glauben, ich würde schlechter von dir denken. Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich dich zu schätzen weiß."

„Du bist auch der Einzige…" murmelte Zuko leise, wohl mehr zu sich selbst als zu Iroh, aber laut genug, dass er es hören konnte.

„Zuko…es ist weit wichtiger, was du selbst von dir denkst. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Aber nur wenn du das selbst weißt, kannst du auch dein Leben dem entsprechend führen."

Falls Zuko verstanden hatte, was er ihm hatte sagen wollen, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Seine Augen waren verbittert auf die sterbende Flamme unter dem kleinen Teekessel gerichtet, die düstere Schatten auf seinem Gesicht spielen ließ und die unebene Haut der linken Hälfte seines Gesichts noch weiter hervortreten ließ.

Iroh kannte diesen Blick. Das Gespräch war beendet. Er würde nichts mehr aus Zuko herausbekommen.

Iroh wurde wieder schmerzlich an das Leid erinnert, dass Zuko schon in so jungen Jahren widerfahren war und er verspürte einen bitteren Abscheu seinem Bruder gegenüber. Ozai hatte einen lebendigen, gesunden Sohn, der ihn über alles verehrte und sein Leben für ihn geben würde. Aber hatte ihn gedemütigt, verspottet, entstellt, verstoßen und verbannt.

Nein, Iroh wollte nicht mit dem Schicksal hadern. Aber manchmal ertappte sich bei dem schrecklichen Gedanken, dass irgendeine Plage, irgendein Schlag – vielleicht schon die nächste Tragödie genug wäre. Dass ein Tropfen das sprichwörtliche Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Und das der junge Prinz zerbrechen würde.

Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

„Trink. Er wird dir beim Einschlafen helfen." Iroh schob ihm eine Tasse mit warmen Tee hin, bevor er mit seiner eigenen ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte.

Zuko musste ihm trotz allem diesen Gefallen getan haben – denn am nächsten Morgen stand die Tasse nicht mehr auf dem Tisch.


	10. Chapter 10

Part X: Gewalt und Gegengewalt

Der nächste Tag begann ermüdend ereignislos. Vielleicht hätte ihm das helfen sollen – aber für Zuko fühlte es sich nur an, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
Und das zerrte an seinen Nerven.

Als Zuko aus seinem kurzen – aber erstaunlich ruhigen – Schlaf aufwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel und schien in das kleine Zimmer, in dem er auf seinem Futon lag.

Er genoss für einige Minuten die Sonne auf seiner Haut – genoss das Gefühl, als seine innere Flamme sich an der lebendigen Energie nährte – bevor er nachdenklich in das Licht blinzelte.

Es war bereits Mittag. Sein Onkel hatte ihn nicht geweckt.

Er schlurfte aus seinem Zimmer und fand die Wohnung leer vor. Alles was er fand war eine kurze Notiz auf dem Tisch, in der Iroh ihn anbot, sich einen Tag frei zu nehmen und sich auszuruhen.

Es hätte ihn freuen sollen. Er verabscheute den Teeladen. – Er hasste Pao, den Tee, die Kunden - eine Schürze zu tragen…

Und das Vergnügen, dass sein Onkel daran hatte war manchmal beinahe genug um ihn die Wände hochzutreiben – wäre er nicht insgeheim dankbar, dass Iroh wenigstens eine Entschädigung für die Opfer bekam, die er für Zuko gebracht hatte.

Er hätte dankbar sein sollen für einen Tag ohne dieses zweifelhafte Vergnügen.

An Frühstück war nicht zu denken – er trank nur einige Schlucke Wasser und vergewisserte sich, dass die Feuersteine immer noch auf den Tisch lagen, bevor er sich wieder auf seinem Futon auf den Rücken legte und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.

Er versuchte an etwas Angenehmes zu denken.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte diesen Ort zu verlassen…versuchte sich abzulenken von…

„Monster!"

Er riss seine Augen auf und glaubte plötzlich Jets Finger zu spüren, wie sie seine Brust herabwanderten – immer tiefer…

„Ihr seid alle – Monster."

Er glaubte, das schwere Gewicht von Jets Körper auf seinem zu spüren und sprang von dem Futon auf, als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. Jets Fingerspitzen waren immer noch da…

„Mörder…"

Er musste weg – weg, aus der leeren Wohnung, wo er alleine war mit sich selbst und seinen Gedanken. Also entschied er sich für das einzige, was ihn noch ablenken konnte.

Missmutig zog er sich fertig an und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Paos Teeladen. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er auf den belaufenen Straßen immer wieder über seine Schulter blickte. Es war Jet, nach dem er Ausschau hielt und er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass sich mit der Hoffnung – wenn Jet ihn verfolgte, bedeutete das, dass der Plan auf einem guten Wege war – mit einer gewissen Furcht mischte – einem Zittern unter seiner Haut und einer Hand, die sich in seine Eingeweide griff und sie zu einem kleinen bleiernen Ball zusammenpresste, der schwer in seiner Magengrube lag.

Er konnte Jet nirgendwo sehen, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte Jet auf dem Schiff in Aktion erlebt – Der selbsternannte Freiheitskämpfer hatte Übung darin, sich unentdeckt zu bewegen. Und Zuko wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass sich eine Menschenmenge großartig eignet, wenn man nicht auffallen will.

Als er im Teeladen ankam, war der Laden bereits voll und Pao warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„Dein Onkel sagte mir, du wärst krank."

„Geht mir besser." War seine kurze Antwort, bevor er mit der Arbeit begann.

Und so verging der Nachmittag. Bestellungen aufnehmen, Tee an die Tische bringen – und tun, als wäre er konzentriert. Als würde er nicht bei jedem lauten Geräusch zusammenfahren. Als hätte er nicht den Drang nach jeder Berührung zu schlagen, die ihn streifte.

Er hätte alles gegeben, um diese Anspannung zu entladen. Feuerbändigen, Schwertkampf – oder wenigstens auf etwas einschlagen, bis es in seine Einzelteile zerfiel.

Er bemerkte ein Mädchen, dass er schon öfter in diesem Laden gesehen hatte. Vielleicht fiel sie ihm auf, weil sie immer wieder zu ihm herübersah. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, senkte sie ihren Blick sofort und Röte stieg in ihren Wangen auf. Er beschloss sie im Auge zu behalten. Falls sie Ärger bedeutete. Nur deswegen.

Auch dieser Tag fand irgendwann ein Ende und Zuko wischte die Tische ab. Halbherzig genug, dass niemand auf den Gedanken kommen könnte, diese Arbeit hätte irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn. Es war bereits lange dunkel vor der Tür. Zuko verfluchte dieses Leben. Pao und Iroh waren irgendwo im hinteren Bereich des Ladens und besprachen das Tagesgeschäft. Und er – Kronprinz und Sohn von Ozai – scheuerte Tische.

Der Drang etwas zu schlagen wurde nur stärker, aber er zwang sich, seine Wut umzusetzen, in dem er bei dem Wischen grobe Gewalt wirken ließ.

Als er sich endlich vom letzten Tisch aufrichtete, bemerkte er im Augenwinkel eine schnelle Bewegung im Fenster. Er spürte, wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten und er griff nach dem Dolch in seiner Tasche.

Er würde ihn nicht benutzen können – diese grässliche Stadt und ihre engmaschige Überwachung– aber er fühlte sich sicherer, wenn er daran festhielt. Seine Schwerter waren ihm als Waffen lieber – aber dieser Dolch hatte eine größere Bedeutung für ihn.

Es klopfte an der Tür – dreimal, stark und schnell. Zuko schloss seine Hand fester um den Griff des Dolches in seiner Tasche. Für einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dass es das Dai Li war – das Jet ihn bereits verraten hatte.

Sie würden ihn abführen.  
Sie würden ihn einsperren.  
Sie würden ihn hinrichten.

Oder sie würden versuchen mit dem Feuerlord einen Austausch auszuhandeln – und er würde sie abweisen- zufrieden, dass jemand anders seinen nutzlosen Sohn loswurde.

Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder.

Vermutlich hatte nur wieder ein unaufmerksamer Teetrinker etwas in ihrem Laden liegengelassen und wollte nun fragen, ob er es schnell suchen dürfte.

Die Hand immer noch auf dem Griff des Dolches ging er in eiligen Schritten zur Tür und öffnete sie –

Jet stand ihm gegenüber – sein Gesicht erleuchtet und hinter ihm das Dunkel der Nacht.

Dem Freiheitskämpfer war seine Wut über das ganze Gesicht geschrieben und er schien vor Zorn beinahe zu qualmen.

„Wir waren heute verabredet." Brachte er hervor.

Zuko antwortete nicht – was hätte er sagen sollen? – aber als Jet sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum drängen wollte, versperrte er ihm den Weg.

„Wenn ich nach dir verlange, dann hast du zu kommen!" Zischte Jet wütend und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Mir war nicht danach." Antwortete Zuko und hoffte, dass seine Stimme stärker und sicherer klang, als er war.

Es war genug, um Jet noch weiter zu reizen.

„Ich frage nicht danach. Ich verlange es – und du wirst mir gehorchen." Jet klang wie ein wütendes, kleines Kind.

„Ich verlange – dass du gehst." Gab Zuko zurück und lehnte sich seitwärts gegen den Türrahmen, sodass Jet keine Chance hatte, sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen. „Geh wieder zurück in deine dreckige Absteige. Ich bin sicher die Marderratten unter den Dielen vermissen dich schon."

Für einen Augenblick starrte der ehemalige Freiheitskämpfer ihn nur ungläubig an – dann holte er in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung mit seiner linken Hand aus – Zuko war schneller. Er zog seine Hand aus der Tasche und packte seine Hand, bevor sie ihn ins Gesicht schlagen konnte.

Jet starrte ihn erschrocken an - Gott, wie sehr hatte er sich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt.

Es war wohl der schmerzhafteste Teil gewesen. Zu wissen, dass er seinen Peiniger aufhalten könnte – aber doch zuzusehen, abzuwarten und - nichts zu tun. Er hasste es, nichts zu tun.

Doch jetzt konnte er Jets Puls unter seinen Fingerkuppen spüren, als er sie fest in sein Fleisch drückte.

(EsistnurFleisch/eineFlamme/verbrennihn/verbrennih n/brennseineHautab/bisaufsFleisch/bisaufdieKnochen /Duweißtwieessichanfühlt/LehreihnRespekt…)

Zuko zwang sich, nicht auf die Stimme in seinem Inneren zuzuhören. Die lange Zeit ohne Bändigen setzte ihn zu…machte ihn wütender – aber er wurde auch besser darin, seine Wut zu kontrollieren.

Plötzlich breitete sich ein bitteres Grinsen auf Jets Gesicht aus.

„Deine Reflexe – sind wirklich beeindruckend." Lobte Jet ihn sarkastisch. „Wirklich – eine Reaktion, die angemessen wäre – für einen Feuerkrieger."

„Danke."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass uns keiner gesehen hat…" flüsterte Jet und sah sich mit falscher Dramatik in der Straße um – Zuko folgte seinem Blick. Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Die von grünen Lampions erleuchtete Straße schien menschenleer. „Das Dai Li – ich habe davon gehört, wie sie in den Schatten warten…beobachten…"

Zuko ertappte sich tatsächlich dabei, wie er in den Schatten zwischen den Häusern nach Gestalten mit langen Roben und spitzen Helmen suchte, aber dann sah er Jet wieder in die Augen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das Dai Li sich für die Streitigkeiten von zwei jugendlichen Flüchtlingen interessieren." Hoffentlich nicht.

„Das werden sie – wenn du mir nicht gehorchst…und ich mich mit ihnen unterhalte. Über dich – und deinen Onkel."

Die letzten Worte waren ein kleiner Stich in Zukos Magengegend, denn sie erinnerten ihn aufs Neue an den Grund, warum er all dies auf sich genommen hatte.

„Denk nur immer daran, Jet – das wichtigste ist, dass du Zeugen hast. Du weißt, wie viele durch diese Stadt irren und Feuerbändiger an allen Straßenecken zu sehen glauben. Opfer des Krieges – wie du und ich."

Plötzlich riss Jet aus eigener Kraft seine Hand aus Zukos Griff frei und er musste zugeben, dass der Freiheitskämpfer stärker war, als er erwartet hatte.

„Opfer des Krieges?!" zischte er. „Opfer? Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, was dieser Krieg mir angetan hat. Wegen euch Monstern – euch Mördern – habe ich meine Familie verloren! Ich habe jeden Menschen verloren, den ich geliebt habe. Ihr habt mich um den Verstand gebracht."

Jets Atem kam nur noch in Stößen und seine Lippen zitterten mit unverhohlener Wut.

„Du. Gehst. Jetzt. Besser." Zuko gab sich Mühe, die Drohung in seinen Worten mitklingen zu lassen. ‚Denkst du er nimmt dich noch ernst? Denkst du, du lässt ihn dich vergewaltigen und er nimmt dich ernst?!' „Geh weg – wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist. Denn wir werden dich vernichte – ich werde dich vernichten."

Jet packte ihn am Kragen – so schnell, dass er ihn nicht hätte aufhalten können, wenn er es versucht hätte. Der Geruch nach Jet – ein Geruch nach dem Südteil der Stadt und dem Nelkenöl, dass Jet zum Polieren seiner Schwerter benutzte - drang ihm in die Nase, als er ihm nun so nahe war. Den Geruch, den er mehr als alles andere hasste.

„Mach mich nicht wütend, Feuerbändiger. Glaub mir – du willst mich nicht wütend machen." Zuko schob die Hand von seinem Kragen – und war überrascht, dass Jet seinen Griff einfach locker ließ. „Oder reicht es dir schon, dass ich dich zu meiner kleinen Schlampe gemacht habe."

Diesmal reichte es. Diesmal überließ er seiner Wut die Zügel.

Zuko ballte seine Faust zusammen – und schlug zu. So fest, wie er konnte. So fest, dass heißkalter Schmerz in seinen Knöcheln aufstieg, als sie mit Jets Nase in Berührung kam, die mit einem lauten Knacken nachgab. Der Schlag, der die meisten Männer flach auf den Rücken gelegt hätte, war nur genug um den kampferprobten Jet ins Stolpern zu bringen, bevor er wieder ins Gleichgewicht kam – aber das war für Zukos Genugtuung kein Dämpfer, als das Blut begann über sein Gesicht zu fließen.

Zukos Hand pochte schmerzhaft und als er sie betrachtete, fragte er sich, ob es sein Blut oder Jets war, das an seinen Knöcheln klebte.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" Zischte Jet und presste sich seine Hand über die Nase.

„Wenn du einen Nachtwächter siehst – kannst du ihm gerne meine Adresse geben. Und wenn du zum Dai Li willst – denk daran – du brauchst Zeugen und eine gute Erklärung, warum du uns nicht schon vor Tagen angeklagt hast."

Jets freie Hand wanderte für einen Augenblick zu den Griffen seiner Schwerter – doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Offenbar hatte er die gleiche Rechnung wie Zuko gemacht:

In dieser Stadt war ein Mord beinahe unmöglich. Man würde ertappt werden. Dabei war der Gedanke so verlockend.

„Du wirst – bezahlen." Wiederholte Jet – aber diesmal klang es mehr wie ein Schwur als wie eine Drohung. Und dann wandte sich der Freiheitskämpfer um und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in der Nacht. Zuko verbarg seine blutige Hand wieder in der Tasche und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er wieder in den Laden trat. Er bemerkte, dass sein Onkel mitten im Raum stand und ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck studierte – doch als er Zukos Blick bemerkte, schenkte er ihm ein Lächeln.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie in die kleine Wohnung zurückgekehrte - Die Feuersteine vom Küchentisch verschwunden.


	11. Chapter 11

Part XI: Halbe Wahrheit

Wortlos untersuchte Longshot den blutigen Riss in Jets Lippe tupfte ihn dann vorsichtig mit einem feuchten Tuch ab.

„Das sieht aus, als hättest du jemanden ziemlich wütend gemacht." Stellte Smellerbee fest und betrachtete ihn besorgt. Die junge Freiheitskämpferin saß im Schneidersitz auf der Fensterbank und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in dieser Situation. Er hatte die beiden nicht in das kleine Zimmer eingeladen, in dem er nun lebte. In den letzten Wochen war ihre Freundschaft mit ihm mehr ans angespannt.

Aber als sie ihn verletzt gesehen hatten, waren sie ihm gefolgt, ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten. Longshot hatte, ohne zu zögern, seine Tasche mit den letzten Überresten seiner eigenen Tage als Freiheitskämpfer herausgeholt und die gesammelten Vorräten an geklauten Sanitätsbedarf aus Feuernationkasernen zum Einsatz gebracht. Entweder übertrieb er (er war weit emotionaler, als die meisten Menschen ihm zutrauten) – oder Jets Gesicht hatte noch mehr abbekommen, als er vermutet hatte.

Der Gedanke machte ihn wütend.

Das hatte nicht passieren sollen. Der Feuerbändiger hatte ihm einen Schlag versetzt, den er ihm nicht zugetraut hatte.

Ein Zivilist wusste nicht, wie man richtig zuschlägt – wie man sein Opfer aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt. Sie wissen nicht, wohin man schlagen muss, um sich selbst nicht wehzutun, aber möglichst viel Schaden anzurichten. Aber dieser Schlag war schnell, präzise und so stark gekommen, dass nicht einmal Jet ihm hatte ausweichen können. Jet, der ohne zu bändigen selbst dem Avatar einen guten Kampf geliefert hatte.

Ärgerlich riss Jet Longshot das Tuch aus der Hand und presste es gegen die riesige Fläche seines Gesichts, die wütend pochte.

Opfer des Krieges. Das hatte er gesagt.  
Opfer des Krieges. Wie du und ich.

Jet schnaubte abfällig. Wieso ließen diese Worte ihn nicht mehr los? Longshot schenkte ihm einen beschwichtigenden Blick, doch Jet wandte sich ab.

„Jet, bitte rede mit uns." Flehte Smellerbee. „Wir wollen dir helfen."

…Opfer des Krieges...? Jet spürte, wie die geklauten Feuersteine schwer in seiner Tasche lagen.

Longshots dunkle Augen studierten Jet eindringlich und der ehemalige Freiheitskämpfer konnte nicht anders, als ihnen auszuweichen. Er senkte seinen Blick zu den zerknitterten Laken auf dem Bett und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er glaubte, jene goldenen Augen vor sich zu sehen, die voller Hass und Schmerz zu ihm aufsahen.

Opfer…des…Krieges…Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er musste es herausfinden.

„Smellerbee? Könntest du mir bitte etwas Wasser holen?" Fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich bin immer noch voller Blut."

Sie nickte eilig.

„Natürlich – gerne. Einen Moment."

Nach einem kleinen Lächeln in seine Richtung verschwand sie durch die Tür. Der Brunnen war unten im Hof. Sie würde seine Weile brauchen, bis sie sie zurückkam. Was er vorhatte, würde sie nicht verstehen – sie würde ihm vorwerfen, wieder auf den alten Weg zurückzukehren, und das wusste er. Er hoffte nur, dass Longshot verständiger wäre.

Und tatsächlich schenkte ihm Longshot einen erwartungsvollen Blick – er hatte das Ablenkungsmanöver sofort erkannt.

Jet zögerte einen Augenblick, aber dann entschied er sich, dass er der Sache nicht abhelfen konnte.

„Longshot – ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Hast du immer noch die Steckbriefe bei dir?"

Während ihrer Zeit bei den Freiheitskämpfern hatten sie nicht selten neue Mitglieder rekrutiert, die von der Feuernation gesucht wurden. Longshot, obwohl er nicht lesen konnte, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Steckbriefe zu sammeln, wo auch immer er sie fand. Hier und da hatten sie einen wertvollen Kollaborateur gefunden – und auch wenn nicht, dann war es doch ein kleiner Streich an die Feuernation gewesen, ihre Aushänge zu entfernen – einen Streich, von dem sie auch nicht abgelassen hatten, nachdem sie ihre Rolle im Widerstand aufgegeben hatte.

Longshot zögerte, bevor er nickte. Offenbar war er sich nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre, Jet einen Blick in die gesammelten Suchschreiben zu erlauben. Aber in ihm war immer noch Respekt verankert für ihren ehemaligen Anführer. Er warf noch einen letzten besorgten Blick auf Jets Unterlippe, bevor er aufstand und seine Tasche vom Boden aufhob, die er achtlos fallen gelassen hatte, nachdem er den kleinen Beutel mit Verbänden und Salben herausgeholt hatte. Er suchte für einen Augenblick darin, bevor er fand was er suchte und es Jet hinhielt.

Es war ein kleines, geknicktes Büchlein mit zerknittertem Einband, aus dem von allen Seiten Blätter herauslugten. Das Buch quoll schon lange mit gefalteten Zetteln über und ließ sich kaum schließen, weshalb Longshot bereits vor langer Zeit einen Bindfaden mehrmals herumgewickelt hatte.

Begierig griff der ehemalige Rebellenführer danach, doch Longshot hielt daran fest und warf Jet einen warnenden Blick zu.

Ein Blick der eindeutig sagen sollte: ‚Mach nichts Dummes.'

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche euch – das nichts, was ich tue, euch schaden wird." Erklärte er in seiner eindringlichsten Stimme. „Es…es ist nur eine fixe Idee, nichts weiter. Ich passe auf."

Longshot nickte schwermütig und ließ den Einband des Buches los. Eilig zog Jet den Faden ab, der es zusammenhielt und klappte es auf. Einige Zettel fielen ihm bereits entgegen und Jet sah bekannte und unbekannte Gesichter, aber das, was er suchte, war nicht darunter.

„Longshot – sorge dafür, dass Smellerbee nicht zu früh hier reinkommt. Sie könnte das hier …falsch verstehen." Genau wie du, würdest du die ganze Wahrheit kennen. Ihr würdet es doch alle nicht verstehen.

Mit einem letzten, beschwörenden Blick nickte Longshot. Er legte Jet für einen Augenblick die Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er vor die Tür verschwand. Jet wusste, dass er ihn nicht täuschen konnte – und dass er das geringe Maß an Vertrauen strapazierte, das ihm seine Freunde noch entgegenbrachten. Aber er musste das hier tun…er musste es.

Er musste es wissen.

So schnell wie möglich blätterte er durch die gesammelten Flugblätter. In dem Buch hatte jemand – vermutlich auf Longshots Bitte – kleine Notizen zu manchen Zetteln aufgenommen, doch nichts Hilfreiches war dabei. Er wusste, dass es ein Glückstreffer wäre, würde er hier etwas finden. Es wäre ein Glückstreffer, würde er überhaupt etwas finden.

Vielleicht gab es auch nichts zu finden.

Opfer des Krieges.

Was der Feuerbändiger gesagt hatte, mochte eine bedeutungslose Floskel oder eine schlichte Lüge gewesen sein.

Jet stellte interessiert fest, dass auch ein Steckbrief des Avatars in dieser Sammlung war. Auf einer Seite grinste ihm der Blaue Geist entgegen – Jemand, den Jet bewunderte, seit er zum ersten Mal von ihm gehört hatte. Aber danach suchte er nicht.

Opfer des Krieges.

Was hatte er damit gemeint?

Jet blätterte sich seinen Weg durch bekannte und unbekanntere Namen, so schnell er konnte. Das Blut in seinen Adern fühlte sich an, als würde es brennen – er musste es wissen.

Von einer der letzten Seiten fiel ihm dann endlich ein Steckbrief entgegen…mit einem bekannten Gesicht. So bekannt, dass Jet laut aufatmete.

Ein Gesicht mit einer unverkennbaren Narbe und als er den Zettel entfaltete, war da auch das Gesicht des alten Mannes mit dem Li reiste.

Nur stand neben jenem Gesicht nicht Li.

Nicht Li, sondern – Zuko. Prinz Zuko. Sohn von Feuerlord Ozai. Ehemaliger Kronprinz der Feuernation. Verräter.

Jet fühlte sich, als wäre in ihm etwas gerissen, geplatzt…zersprungen…er rang nach Atem und die alte Wut kochte höher in ihm auf, als jemals zu vor.

Er spürte, wie die Wunde an seiner Lippe wieder zu bluten begann und über sein Kinn lief. Der Avatar hatte ihm damals erklärt, dass Jet Unschuldige angegriffen hätte.

Aber jetzt war es anders. Der Feuerbändiger war kein namenloser Krieger auf einer geheimen Mission in Ba Sing Se. Dieser Mann gehörte zu den Menschen, die Jets Familie hatten ermorden lassen. Und hunderte anderen. Li…Zuko war nicht unschuldig.

Er studierte den Steckbrief genauer.

„Und du redest von Opfern des Krieges…Zuko."


	12. Chapter 12

Part XII: Hebona

Zuko streckte und dehnte seine schmerzenden Knöchel, bevor er sie wieder in die Schale mit kaltem Wasser legte, die ihm Iroh bereitwillig auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Jeder seiner Finger pochte schmerzhaft und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es Jets Blut war, dass an seinen Knöcheln klebte, oder sein eigenes.

Aber er konnte sich kaum erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal eine solche Befriedigung verspürt hatte. Es hatte gut getan. Noch besser als der Schlag war der überraschte, verständnislose Ausdruck in Jets Gesicht gewesen.

Iroh setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an – scheinbar war es Zukos Aufgabe dieses Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Du willst mir vermutlich erklären, warum es keine gute Idee war, jemanden in der Öffentlichkeit ins Gesicht zu schlagen, wenn man versucht, sich bedeckt zu halten. Und das ich vorher hätte nachdenken sollen."

„Das sollte ich vielleicht."

Als er nicht fortfuhr, sah Zuko überrascht auf. Er hatte mehr erwartet.

„Kein Vorwurf?"

„Ich könnte dir höchstens vorwerfen, dass du nicht gewartet hast, bis ich einen besseren Blick darauf gehabt hätte." Überrascht sah Zuko auf und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Verzeihung. Das hätte ich dir vielleicht nicht sagen sollen."

„Du bist nicht…enttäuscht, weil ich die Kontrolle verloren habe?"

„Nein, das bin ich nicht." Sagte Iroh ruhig und Zuko hätte beinahe ein wenig gelächelt.

„Danke." Seine Stimme war so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob sein Onkel ihn gehört hatte. Dankbarkeit fiel ihm schwer – es war eine Form von Schwäche – aber er wollte, dass sein Onkel wusste, dass er seine Ehrlichkeit schätzte.

Iroh trank schweigend weiter und Zuko spürte, wie das Pochen in seiner Hand langsam nachließ und er zog seine Hand aus dem kalten Wasserbad. Er streckte noch einmal seine Finger und seine Knöchel knackten hörbar.

„Entschuldige mich, Onkel – es ist schon spät. Ich werde schlafen gehen."

Iroh nickte ihm freundlich zu.

„Schlaf gut."

Zuko fühlte sich tatsächlich überraschend müde, als er aufstand und in sein Zimmer ging. Er war dankbar für diesen Tag. Er hatte gehofft, Jet heute nicht sehen zu müssen…aber es war noch weit besser gekommen, als er erwartet hatte.

Aus dem flachen Schrank an der Wand holte er sich ein Oberteil und bequemere Hosen, die inzwischen meistens zum Schlafen trug. Er zog die dünnen Vorhänge vor dem kleinen Fenster in seinem Zimmer zurück, bevor er sich auf den harten Futon legte und die Augen schloss. Für ihn kam Schlaf selten leicht, doch heute schien es, als würde ein schwerer Sog ihn in die Finsternis ziehen.

Heute Nacht war es nicht die Schlaflosigkeit, die ihn quälte.

Es waren die Träume, die irgendwann aus tiefster Finsternis ihre Finger nach ihm ausstreckten. Er schwebte im nichts – er wusste, dass er träumte und doch weigerte sich sein Körper aufzuwachen.

_Aus dem Nichts erschienen Bilder. Der Avatar, mit leuchtenden Augen und Tätowierungen am ganzen Körper. Felsen aus Eis am Südpol. _

_Jets harsche Berührungen, als er sich an seinem Körper vergriff. _

_Eine zischende Stimme in seinem Ohr. _

_Eine düstere Silhouette auf einem Thron, der in Flammen stand. _

_Azula, die in einer Geisterstadt in der Wüste Iroh mit einem Blitz angriff – aber diesmal blieb er dort liegen –diesmal konnte Zuko ihm nicht retten. _

_Diesmal war er tot und Zuko war allein und Mutter war ebenfalls tot und es war seine Schuld, das wusste er und Lu Ten war auch tot und niemand konnte ihn zurückholen – gefallen in einem endlosen Krieg. In einem sinnlosen Krieg? Nein, Nein, es war nicht sinnlos. Aber all diese Menschen wurden getötet. Warum? Warum? Sein Vater würde noch mehr Menschen töten und er wusste nicht mehr, ob das richtig war…Früher gab es kein Richtig und Falsch, früher gab es nur Gehorsam und Gehorsam war immer richtig und immer gerecht. _

_Mehr war von ihm nicht erwartet. Aber jetzt war er allein und er hatte jeden verloren den er liebte –es war seine Schuld, er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte._

_Er spürte Jets Hände auf seinem Körper._

_Wie könnte er Liebe verdienen, wenn sein eigener Vater ihn nicht lieben konnte?_

_Er war eine Enttäuschung._

_Nein, nein – sie verstehen nicht was er für dich empfindet, sie sehen es nicht, sie wissen es nicht. Er will dich stärker machen. Er will dich zu einem wahren Prinzen der Feuernation machen. Zu einem Krieger. Zu einem Herrscher. Er ist für dich da. _

„_Steh auf und kämpfe, Prinz Zuko."_

„_Ich werde dich Respekt lehren." _

„_Und Schmerzen werden dein Lehrmeister sein." _

_Ein Feuerstrahl der sich seinem Gesicht näherte. Knisternde Hitze, als seine Haut zu schmelzen begann…Blasen warf und sich wellte… Schmerzen jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft._

Zuko schrak hoch und rang nach Atem. Er hatte sich im Schlaf von dem Futon heruntergerollt und lag nun auf dem nackten Holzboden. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum war sein eigener, schwerer Atem.

Er spürte den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut und zog sich ärgerlich das kurzärmlige Oberteil aus, das bereits an seiner Haut klebte. Er war dankbar, als er die kühle Nachtluft auf seiner Haut spürte, doch er fühlte sich immer noch schummerig von den Nachwirkungen seines Alptraums. Er ballte seine pochende Hand zur Faust und lockerte sie wieder, doch es half nichts und er ließ sie wieder in den Schoß sinken.

Sein Herz hämmerte von innen gegen seine Brust und er versuchte alles, um seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Er schloss kurz seine Augen, doch er sah nur die Flamme, die sich seinem Gesicht näherte und er riss seine Augen wieder auf.

Er bemerkte eine Tasse, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch an der Wand stand und den bekannten Geruch nach Tee verbreitete.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie dorthingestellt zu haben. Es musste Iroh gewesen sein. Vielleicht hatte er bemerkt, dass Zuko einen Alptraum hatte und hatte sie ihm dagelassen.

Etwas ungelenk stand Zuko auf und streckte ein wenig seine Glieder, bevor er die Tasse vom Tisch nahm und damit ins Wohnzimmer ging. Er brauchte einen Moment außerhalb der Enge dieses Zimmers.

Es musste bereits spät am Abend sein, denn die Geräusche der Straße, die hier sonst laut und deutlich zu hören waren, waren beinahe verstummt – Zuko war dankbar für die Stille. Es stellte sich an das Fenster und genoss das Gefühl frischer Luft an seinem nackten Oberkörper. Normalerweise beruhigte es ihn in die nächtliche Finsternis zu starren und die Welt vor sich zu sehen wie einen leeren Ameisenbau.

Heute half es nichts.

Heute fühlte er sich beobachtet.

Geistesabwesend nahm er den ersten Schluck aus der Tasse und musste feststellen, dass der Tee bereits kalt war – er war sogar ein wenig bitter. Ein seltene Ungeschicklichkeit von Iroh, aber sein schlaftrunkener Verstand verharrte nicht lange bei diesem Gedanken. Es half, etwas zu trinken – das Gefühl, etwas im Magen zu haben.

Er trank einen Schluck nach dem anderen, während er versuchte die flüchtigen Eindrücke seines Traumes aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Richtig. Falsch. Seit wann machte er sich Gedanken darüber? Es gab gute und schlechte Menschen auf beiden Seiten. Wie konnte es da Richtig und Falsch geben? Es ab nur die eine Seite – oder die andere. Nicht wahr?

Er war der Prinz der Feuernation. Es war nicht, als könnte er sich eine Seite aussuchen.

Er war, was er war. Und hoffentlich würde das irgendwann gut genug sein – vielleicht sogar für seinen Vater.

Gut genug. Das war alles, was er sein wollte. Gut genug sein – um nach hause zurückzukehren.

Er trank den letzten Schluck aus der Tasse und stellte sie auf die Fensterbank. Der bittere Geschmack war nun beinahe ein wenig unangenehm und er stellte zum ersten Mal fest, dass er sich ein wenig schummerig fühlte.

Er schob es auf die Müdigkeit.

Er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich endlich beruhigte und auch seine Nerven waren gelassener. Seine Augenlider wurden schwerer.

Falls das ein Beruhigungstee war, hatte er seine Wirkung wohl getan. Selbst das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden ließ ihn ein wenig los.

Zuko wankte leicht, als er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer machte – bis er im Augenwinkel einen dunklen Fleck bemerkte.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, doch die Bewegung ließ ihn ein wenig taumeln. Im Schatten der Tür stand Jet – reglos, wie eine Statue. Seine Augen waren vor Wut verzerrt und eine Hand klammerte sich an den Griff eines seiner Hakenschwerter.

„Jet…" Zukos Verstand war erschreckend langsam heute Abend und weiße Funken explodierten plötzlich vor seinen Augen. Jets Gestalt verschwamm langsam, aber er sah, wie sie ihm immer näher kam. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht…irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung.

„Prinz Zuko." Die Stimme war spöttisch, höhnisch und hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. Zuko öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten…aber konnte nicht. Er fand keine Worte. Er spürte, wie der Boden scheinbar unter ihm weggezogen wurde… er taumelte, die Welt schien unter ihm wegzukippen und er hörte nur ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er zu Boden ging. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass es länger dauert, bis du aufwachst."

Zuko versuchte sich auf die Beine zu kämpfen – öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen…aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Seine Augenlider schlossen sich.

„Man sollte wirklich nicht alles trinken, was man irgendwo findet…" Er wurde auf den Rücken gedreht – Jets Gesicht war über ihm… „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach wird…"

Und dann wurde alles schwarz.


	13. Chapter 13

Part XIII: Come To Judgement

Als Zuko wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war er umgeben von undurchdringlicher Finsternis. Ein phlegmatischer Nebel lähmte seine Gedanken und er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er verstand, dass ihm die Augen verbunden worden waren.

Instinktiv hob er die Hände, um sich zu befreien, aber er musste feststellen, dass sie hinter seinen Rücken gefesselt waren.

Er saß aufrecht – den Rücken gegen etwas Hartes gelehnt und er vermutete, dass er daran gefesselt war.

Es war, als würde in seinen Gedanken etwas einrasten -

Gefahr.

Wütend begann er an seinen Fesseln zu zerren und zu reißen – doch sie gaben nicht nach. Es war starkes Seil, und wer auch immer es gebunden hatte, war kein Anfänger.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfte, aber er das Brennen in seinen Handgelenken zu spüren begann, als Seil sie wund scheuerte, gab er vorerst auf.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die sich ihm näherten und er versuchte sie einzuschätzen.

Langsam – betont ruhig. Schwere Schuhe, lange Schritte, die nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt innehielten.

Er gab sich Mühe ruhig zu wirken – doch jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt. Er erwartete einen Schlag, einem Tritt – und er würde ihn nicht parieren können.

Doch stattdessen spürte er plötzlich eine Hand, die hinter seinen Kopf griff und ihm seine Augenbinde abnahm. Er blinzelte, denn er erwartete Licht, aber ihm empfing ein sanftes Halbdunkel.

Er saß auf dem Boden und Jet stand über ihn, mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, doch Zuko konnte sehen, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Der dunkle Bluterguss auf Jets Gesicht erfüllte ihn mit bitterer Selbstgefälligkeit, trotz seiner misslichen Lage.

„Guten Morgen, Euer _Majestät_."

Er wollte ihm etwas spitzfindiges Antworten, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er sich nicht fürchtete – aber er musste feststellen, dass seine Zunge taub und trocken war, als hätte er für Stunden auf einem trockenen Schwamm gekaut.

Er schluckte mehrmals und versuchte wieder Herr seiner Zunge zu werden, doch Jet fuhr bereits fort.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wer du bist. Du bist der Sohn des Feuerlords." Erklärte er triumphierend.

„Glückwunsch." Brachte Zuko trocken hervor und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Und wer auch immer dein Vater ist – du bist vermutlich sein Sohn. Und im Krieg ist er gefallen und dafür möchtest nun jeden aus der Feuernation bezahlen lassen. Ich habe nichts mehr mit diesem Krieg zu tun."

„Mein Vater – ist nicht im Krieg gefallen. Mein Vater war Zivilist. Und er wurde getötet." Erklärte Jet ihm ruhig. Während er sprach, versuchte Zuko den Raum hinter ihm ein wenig genauer zu erkennen. Es war dunkel – aber er konnte eine tiefe Holzdecke entdecken und einige dünne Tragpfeiler – er war an einen von ihnen gefesselt. Die Wände waren ebenfalls aus Holz und hier und da schimmerten dünne Streifen Sonnenlicht herein. Es hing ein beißender Geruch in der Luft, der ihm verriet, dass er im Südteil der Stadt war. „Früher habe ich meinen Zorn ebenfalls auf Unschuldige gerichtet…aber jetzt weiß ich, dass das ein Fehler war."

„Dann lass mich gehen."

„Nein. Du bist kein Unschuldiger. Du hast zu denen gehört, die diesen Krieg gegen mein Volk geführt haben – und gegen jeden anderen Menschen in dieser Welt. Tausende Menschen gehen auf dein Gewissen – und du willst nicht einmal für dich selbst Verantwortung übernehmen?"

„Verantwortung für mich übernehmen?" Wiederholte Zuko und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er spürte noch deutlich die Nachwirkungen der Droge, die ihm Jet in den Tee gemischt hatte. Sie verlangsamte seine Gedanken. „Wirst du mich dem Dai Li ausliefern? Willst du – dass ich vor einem Kriegsgericht ende?"

Jet lächelte.

„Das wirst du dir noch wünschen."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Das hier – ist etwas Persönliches." Die Anspannung und Vorfreude in Jets Stimme war nur schlecht hinter einer Fassade fadenscheiniger Gelassenheit verborgen. „Du bist jetzt mein Gefangener – und ich werde mit dir machen, was ich will. Ich werde dich demütigen. Ich werde dich entehren. Ich werde dich foltern. Und ich werde dich töten. Und _dann_ werde ich deinen Kopf an deinen Onkel schicken." Er unterbrach seine Drohungen und ging vor Zuko in die Hocke. „Mein erster Gedanke war, ihn an deinen Vater zu senden. Aber einerseits würde er stinken, bevor er ihn erreicht…"

„…Und andererseits?" Fragte Zuko besorgt, obwohl er wusste, dass er Jet damit nur weiter Munition anreichte. Jet griff in seine Tasche und entfaltete ein zerknittertes Stück Papier.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde, was mit seinem Sohn passiert." Er hielt das Papier hoch, sodass Zuko sehen konnte, was darauf war – und ihm blickte sein eigenes Gesicht von einem der alten Steckbriefe entgegen, die die Feuernation hatte aushängen lassen. „Dein alter Herr scheint nicht allzu begeistert von dir zu sein."

Jet stand wieder auf und blickte höhnisch auf Zuko herab.

„Hier nennen sie dich einen Verräter. Und einen Versager." Er steckte den Zettel wieder in seine Tasche und betrachtete Zuko mit einem leicht schiefgelegten Kopf. „Und wenn ich dich so ansehe … dann scheinen sie da gar nicht so weit daneben zu liegen."

Smellerbee machte sich Sorgen. Sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Jet hatte etwas vor – das kalte Glänzen war wieder in seinen Augen erschienen, dass sie in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Aber als er gestern Abend das Haus verlassen hatte, war es wieder da.

Was mochte er vorhaben? Er war heute Morgen nicht im Hof gewesen, um Wasser zu holen, wie die meisten. Er konnte nicht verschlafen haben. Jet verschlief nie.

Sie stürmte die Treppen hoch und eilte den langen Flur zu seiner Wohnung entlang. Sie begann gegen die dünne Wand und seine Tür zu hämmern – sie stampfte sogar auf den Boden, damit er sie hören konnte, falls er da war.

Sie wusste, dass sie hysterisch wirken musste. Aber seit sie erlebt hatte, wozu Jet fähig war, wenn er die Kontrolle über sich verlor, hatte sie sich geschworen, die Augen immer nach neuen Anzeichen des Zorns in ihm offenzuhalten.

Sie begann mit der flachen Hand gegen die Tür zu schlagen – jedoch gab es keine Antwort.

„Jet! Jet, mach auf!" Befahl sie – doch niemand antwortete ihr. Plötzlich legte sich ihr aus dem Nichts eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie fuhr herum.

Für einen Augenblick erwartete sie, Jet dort zu sehen. Aber dort stand nur Longshot.

Und sie wäre sich beinahe sicher, dass sie so etwas wie Schuldbewusstsein in seinen dunklen Augen erkannte.

Als Iroh ins Wohnzimmer kam, stellte er fest, dass die Schiebetür zu Zukos Zimmer bereits offen war – aber der Junge selbst war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Irritiert sah er sich in der Wohnung um – doch der Junge war nirgendwo zu finden. Plötzlich bemerkte er einen leeren Becher, der achtlos auf dem Boden lag.

Verwundert hob er ihn hoch.

Wäre es nicht um Zuko gegangen, hätte er vermutet, dass der Junge sich abends noch einen Tee gemacht hätte. Aber das konnte es nicht sein.

Zuko würde wahrscheinlich lieber verdursten, als sich selbst einen Tee zu machen.

(Ironischerweise würde Iroh lieber verdursten, als noch einmal Zukos Tee zu trinken)

Er hob den Becher hoch und roch daran.

Er erkannte den Geruch sofort.

Eindringlich

Bittersüß.

„Der Tödliche Nachtschatten."


	14. Chapter 14

Part XIV: Toil and Trouble

‚_Azula wurde als Glückskind geboren. Du hattest Glück überhaupt geboren zu werden.'_

Das waren die Worte seines Vaters gewesen.

In diesem Augenblick erreichte Zuko den Tiefpunkt, an dem er schon so oft angelangt war – immer wieder, seit dem Tod seiner Mutter.

Er begann daran zu zweifeln. Er hatte Zweifel, dass es wirklich Glück war, dass er geboren wurde. Dass er sich wirklich glücklich schätzen sollte.

Die meisten Menschen, die er liebte, wären glücklicher, wenn es ihn nicht gegeben hätte.

Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Er erinnerte sich an den Abend vor dem Tod seiner Mutter. An Azulas Worte. Daran, dass die beiden sich unterhalten hatten. Es war kein Zufall. Ohne ihn wäre Ursa noch am Leben. Ohne ihn würde Iroh sicher im Palast leben. Gott, selbst der kleine Avatar wäre besser ohne ihn dran, und das sollte ihm nicht mal etwas bedeuten. Er sollte sich freuen, dem kleinen Mönch Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten – aber das konnte er nicht.

Er hatte es am Nordpol erkannt, als er zu Aang so offen hatte sprechen können – auch wenn er bewusstlos war. Oder als die kleine Wasserbändigerin im Geisterdorf in der Wüste angeboten hatte, seinen Onkel zu heilen.

Die Gruppe um den jungen Luftnomaden waren die engsten, gleichaltrigen Vertrauten die er hatte. Und er kannte noch nicht mal ihre Namen.

Die engsten Vertrauten. Außer man zählte Jet.

Und Jet hielt ihm gerade eine Klinge an den Hals – ein sadistisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Grinsen, so breit, dass ihm der Strohhalm aus dem Mund zu fallen drohte. Er überlegte kurz, ob es immer der gleiche Strohhalm in Jets Mund war oder immer wieder ein neuer.

Kein guter Gedanke.

Ein dummer Gedanke, wenn einem gerade ein Dolch an die Kehle gehalten wurde. Noch dazu der eigene Dolch. Es war nicht einmal Jets Missachtung für sein Eigentum, das ihn störte.

Es war nur so würdelos, mit seiner eigenen Waffe bedroht wurde.

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Sein Herz raste. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, dass zu schnell in durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde.

Sein Magen war flau. Fühlte sich leer an und doch glaubte er sich übergeben zu müssen.

Er hatte Angst. Er. Hatte. Angst.

Zuko, ehemals Kronprinz der Feuernation – designiert der mächtigste Mann der Welt zu werden– hatte Angst vor einem unterpriviligierten Bauernjungen, der ihn mit seinem eigenen Dolch bedrohte.

-Jet, der ihn _angefasst_ hatte.-

-Jet, den er in sich hatte spüren müssen-

-Jet, der ihn gedemütigt hatte, bis er sein eigenes Spiegelbild nicht mehr ertragen konnte-

-Jet, der ihn eine neue Angst gelehrt hatte

-Jet, wegen dem er nicht mehr ruhig schlafen konnte-

-Jet – der ich _vergewaltigt_ hatte.-

Bisher hatte er ihm noch nicht mal etwas angetan. Aber Zuko war überzeugt, dass er sich sicherer fühlen würde, würde Jet ihn schlagen oder treten. Zu Warten machte alles schlimmer.

Erwarten war schlimmer. Es sich auszumalen war schlimmer.

„Weißt du, was passiert, wenn ich dir die Kehle aufschneide?" Fragte Jet und legte den Kopf schief. Es klang wie eine beiläufige Frage. Als hätte er ihn gefragt, wie das Wetter wäre.

„Ich sterbe." Brachte Zuko hervor und hoffte, dass seine Stimme selbstbewusster klang, als er sich fühlte. Aber sie klang zu hoch und zittrig um ihm zu gehören. Er hoffte auch, dass Jet im Dunkeln nicht sah, wie seine Hände zitterten. Dass er den Schweiß nicht bemerkte, der auf Zukos Stirn stand.

„Das ist _offensichtlich_. Du musst mir nicht sagen, was wir beide wissen." Erklärte ihm Jet ruhig. „Nein, nein. Ich meinte – weißt du, was genau passiert? Wenn ich dir die Kehle aufschneide, durchtrenne ich damit die Blutversorgung zwischen Körper und Kopf. Blut spritzt überallhin. Das Blut würde so schnell aus deinem Körper fließen, dass es nicht einmal merkst…der Druck in deinen Adern lässt nach und du verlierst das Bewusstsein. Ich musste schon oft zusehen, wie Unschuldige getötet wurden. Ich weiß wie es aussieht."

Er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, in der er die Spitze der Messerklinge über Zukos Kehle gleiten ließ – mit genug Druck, dass er das kalte Metall deutlich spürte, aber nicht stark genug um eine Wunde zu hinterlassen. „Aber…aber wenn ich nur ganz leicht schneide – dann erstickst du. Das Blut fließt in deine Lungen und du ertrinkst daran. Ertrinkst in deinem eigenen Blut, bevor du zuviel verlierst. Ein unschöner Tod. Ich habe gesehen, wie Feuersoldaten das gemacht haben. Bei Zivilisten. Kindern. Alten. Sie haben zugesehen, wie sie starben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Genugtuung es mir bereiten wird, zuzusehen, wie du stirbst….aber vorher…" Das scharfe Spitze des Messer sank tiefer – glitt über Zukos nackte Brust und blieb zwischen den beiden Auswölbungen seiner Schlüsselbeine ruhen. Diesmal hinterließ die Klinge eine kleine Fährte – ein dünner Streifen. Sofort traten schwere Blutstropfen zu Tage, die an seiner Brust hinabliefen.

Zukos Atem beschleunigte sich und sein Herz pochte so schnell, dass er sich fühlte, als würde es ihm aus der Brust springen. Wann war er so schwach geworden? Wieso hatte ihn Jet so schwach gemacht?

Er hasste es schwach zu sein.

Trotz seiner Angst erlaubte er sich nicht der Klinge mit seinem Blick zu folgen. Seine Augen blieben genau auf Jets gerichtet. Er erlaubte sich keine Regung, als er das leichte Brennen des Schnittes spürte oder das warme Rinnen der Blutstropfen über seinen Körper.

Jet fuhr mit dem Finger über die Wunde und sammelte das Blut auf seinem Zeigefinger – beinahe nachdenklich starrte er die rote Flüssigkeit an, die im Halbdunkel beinahe schwarz wirkte.

„Aber vorher…möchte ich sehen, was ich tun kann. Wie. Ich dich. Zerstören kann. Majestät."

„Hoheit." Korrigierte Zuko und hoffte, dass er gelassen klang.

„Was?"

„Die Anrede. Einen Prinz spricht man mit Euer Hoheit an. Den Feuerlord sprichst du mit – Majestät an." Er sah abwertend an Jets alter, ungewaschener Kleidung herab, auch wenn er selbst seit Monaten nichts Besseres mehr getragen hatte. Wenn er auf eine so unehrenhafte Weise sterben würde, dann war ihm hoffentlich noch ein wenig Süffisanz erlaubt, bevor es vorbei war. „Aber…das lernt man sicher nicht, da wo du herkommst. Hast du nicht mal erzählt…du hättest im Wald gelebt? Auf Bäumen? Wie ein Faultieraffe?"

Zack!

Die Ohrfeige kam so schnell, dass er Mühe gehabt hätte, sie aufzuhalten, wäre er nicht gefesselt, doch so wurde Zukos Kopf von dem Schlag kraftlos mitgerissen. Er spürte ein wenig Blut in seinem Mund und verbuchte das als die Rache für die Schlag, den er Jet versetzt hatte.

Jet sprang auf die Füße und ging hinter den Pfeiler.

„Wenn du dich auch nur rührst – nur irgendetwas versucht um wegzulaufen – dann werde ich dir was abschneiden." Erklärte Jet, als er sich hinter Zuko zu den Fesseln bückte.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

„Das denke ich schon." Stellte Jet zufrieden fest. „Und wenn nicht…dann wirst du Angst haben, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

Er spürte die Klinge des Dolches kurz an seinem Unterarm und dann gab der Druck der Fesseln nach. Er wollte sich gerade losreißen und einen Angriff auf Jet versuchen – doch dann spürte er die flache Seite der Klinge an der Innenseite seines Handgelenkes. Genau über der Arterie – Zuko spürte, wie sein eigener rasender Puls gegen das Metall pochte, das von seinem Fleisch erwärmt wurde.

„Eine falsche Bewegung – und es ist vorbei mit dem kleinen Prinzen. Wenn ich dich auf diese Weise töten muss – sei dir versichert, dass deine letzten Sekunden nicht schön sein werden. Dafür sorge ich."

‚_Azula wurde als Glückskind geboren.'_

Er stellte sich vor, dass Azula seine Leiche finden würde. Er wusste nicht, warum er auf den Gedanken kam – wie es dazukommen sollte. Aber er konnte nicht anders – seine Fantasie ging mit ihm durch.

Azula, die sich über seinem Körper beugte, mit Abscheu auf ihrem Gesicht. Der letzte höhnische Spott, den sie für ihn übrig haben würde, wenn sie hiervon erfahren würde.

‚_Du hattest Glück überhaupt geboren zu werden.'_

Wieviel Glück hatte er überhaupt gehabt, geboren zu werden?

Wieviel Glück hatte es anderen gebracht?

Warum sollte er Jet nicht einen Grund geben, ihn schnell und nach einer möglichst kurzen Tortur umzubringen?

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

Seine Gedanken führten ihn kaum weiter, als er seinen Arm achtlos aus Jets Griff befreite und aufsprang.

Er erwartete den kalten Biss einer Klinge, als er aufstand. Er schöpfte Hoffnung, dass gleich alles vorbei sein würde.

Er hoffte, dass er sterben würde.

Aber Jet erlaubte ihm selbst diese Gnade nicht. Er würden nur weiter Demütigungen folgen.

Seine Bewegungen waren von der Restwirkung des Giftes immer noch langsamer und unbeholfener als sonst, und schneller als er hätte reagieren können, packte ihn Jet ruckartig von hinten am Hals und zog ihn zurück zu dem Pfeiler an den er eben noch gefesselt war. Er war seinem Peiniger jetzt sah nahe, dass er seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte.

Die Klinge ruhte unter seinem Kinn, die Spitze der Klinge nach oben – würde er jetzt zustechen, würde es alles andere als schmerzlos.

Die Hand an seinem Hals verschwand für einen Moment und Zuko hörte etwas klimpern.

Ihm wurde etwas Metallisches in die rechte Hand gedrückt. Er sah kurz herab – es war eine grobgliedrige Kette mit zwei Ringen an beiden Enden.

„Leg sie an."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du wirst deine Hände fesseln." Erklärte Jet in einem ruhigen Tonfall.

„Und wenn nicht?" Fragte er. Jet lachte leise und Zuko ekelte sich vor dem warmen Atem, den er im Nacken spürte.

„Willst du jetzt wirklich trotzig werden?" Fragte Jet süffisant. „Nach allem was ich dir angetan habe? Weißt du, was ich auf diesem Steckbrief gelesen habe? Du warst mal der Kronprinz. Aber jetzt bist du nur noch ein kleines, wertloses Stück Dreck. Was würde dein großer Daddy sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass du vergewaltigt wurdest – dass du nur noch eine miese, kleine, männliche Schlampe bist? Meine beschissene kleine Hure?"

Zuko nahm die Kette in seiner Hand in beide Hände. Das Metall war schwer. Wenn er es schaffte, damit zuzuschlagen, konnte er Jet sicherlich einigen Schaden zu fügen. Auf jeden Fall würde es ihn lange genug ablenken, damit Zuko den Dolch in seiner Hand greifen könnte.

-Auf ihn einstechen, immer und immer wieder – Blut über seine Hände fließen zu lasen, während dieser kleine Wurm vor ihm zusammensackte…gott, wie sehnte er sich danach-

– doch offenbar erkannte der ehemalige Rebellenführer seine Absicht, denn die Klinge presste sich enger an seinen Hals.

„Du bist so durchschaubar. Wenn jemand sich wehrt, obwohl er in jedem Augenblick abgestochen werden kann, dann gibt er offenbar nicht so viel auf sein Leben. Nicht, wenn er widerstandslos alles ertragen hatte, wenn sein Leben nicht das einzige war, das in Gefahr war."

Zuko antwortete ihm nicht.

„…Du solltest aber wissen, dass sich zwischen uns nichts geändert hat. Wenn du wegläufst, dann werde ich nicht nur dich dem Dai Li ausliefern. Auch deinen Onkel. Er ist doch der Grund, warum du all das auf dich genommen hast, oder? Wenn du wegläufst, dann habe ich keine Wahl – es ist eine Frage nationaler Sicherheit – ich muss euch ausliefern. Und dann wird er zusammen mit dir hingerichtet."

Er schwieg weiter. Jet schien keine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Wie gesagt. Durchschaubar." Jets Stimme wurde scharrend – so boshaft, dass sich Zuko am liebsten umgedreht hätte um ihn all seine Zähne aus dem Mund zu schlagen. Noch mehr als vorher. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas dummes tust. Du gehörst mir. Und darum wirst du jetzt die Ketten an deine Hände anlegen."

Der Dolch drückte sich eng so eng an seine Kehle, dass er kaum wagte, zu atmen. Er wusste, wie scharf diese Klinge war. Er hatte sie selbst so scharf geschliffen, dass man sich damit rasieren könnte. Sie würde unter sein Fleisch wandern, bevor er es merken würde. Das Messer würde die Wand der Arterie so fein öffnen, dass es einige Momente brauchen würde, bis das Blut seine Kehle herabfloss.

Er hasste wie sehr seine Hände zitterten, als er die Ringe an den Enden der Ketten um seine Handgelenke legte und die Schlösser daran schloss.

Er konnte seine Hände nicht mehr weiter als Schulterbreite voneinander entfernen. Die Klinge verschwand von seiner Kehle und für einen Augenblick glaubte Zuko, dass seine Möglichkeit gekommen war anzugreifen - doch dann umkreiste Jet den Pfeiler, an den er neben noch gefesselt war und stand plötzlich vor ihm. Und grinste. Grinste breit und stolz und widerlich.

Als Jet sich ihm näherte, spürte Zuko wie sein Zittern stärker wurde – so stark, dass die Glieder der Kette rasselnd gegeneinander schlugen.

Jet kam ihm so nahe, dass ihre Stirnen sich beinahe berührten.

„Gott…deine Augen machen mich ganz irre. Ich sollte sie dir ausstechen. Dir einfach die Augen ausstechen, damit du mich nicht mehr so ansehen kannst…" Zukos Atem stockte. Wieso war er so schwach? Wieso… Die Klinge hob sich und die Spitze legte sich auf seine rechte Wange – nur wenige Millimeter unter seinem Auge. Zuko lehnte sich so weit wie möglich zurück, aber er konnte nicht entkommen. Er hielt die Luft an – und dann ließ Jet das Messer sinken. „Aber das werde ich nicht. Erst später…vorher werde ich ein wenig Spaß haben…Vorher werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du mich anflehen wirst, dich umzubringen."

Seine Hand – das Messer immer noch fest im Griff, glitt von seiner Wange langsam seinen Hals hinab und senkte sich auf seine Brust. Jets Finger waren so kalt, dass Zuko schauderte. Jet ließ seinen Blick über Zukos Körper wandern – doch plötzlich hielt er inne und sah wieder zu ihm auf.

„Oder…vielleicht auch nicht? Vielleicht stehst du ja auch drauf?" Fragte er amüsiert. „Stehst du drauf? Bist du eine solche Schlampe, dass du meinen Schwanz in dir zu haben?"

Bevor Zuko einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte – stürzte er sich auf Jet. Die Nachwirkung des Giftes schwächte ihn, aber er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Ihm war nur halb bewusst, wie leicht er sich hatte manipulieren lassen.

Doch Jet reagierte geschickter als erwartet – er packte Zuko bei den Fesseln zwischen seinen Händen und schleuderte ihn daran zu Boden.

Zuko fiel auf den Rücken – so hart, dass die Luft aus seinen Lungen gedrückt wurde. Er rang nach Atem. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass der verräterische Steckbrief aus Jets Tasche geglitten war, als er sich so schnell bewegt hatte.

Jet setzte sich auf ihn – schwang seine Beine über seinen Schoß und beugte sich über ihn – ihre Gesichter so nah aneinander, dass er den warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Jet hielt seine Arme and den Handgelenken fest.

Er schien den Zettel nicht bemerkt haben, der aus seiner Tasche geglitten war.

„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen." Zischte Jet. „Ich werde endlich meine Rache haben."


End file.
